The Royal Treatment
by Sgt. Socks
Summary: sequel 2 recovery.Her sickly chipper voice was clear as she said her peace,& all I could do was shake bitterly."I cant do this,"I whispered,shaking my head slightly before turning & running back up the isle,away from here."Im sorry, Seth, but I'm done.."
1. 00: Seventeen

**here is the next part to this series! :) thank you to all my amazing reviewers who have kept this going! i'm serious. thanks a bundles. i said i wouldn't update between the 1st and 14th, but my boyfriend has family. lol. so, yes. :)**

**anyways, here's the prologue to the newest installment, The Royal Treatment! it's full of romance, humor, drama, and even surprises. haha. but, it's all good, even better than before! i hope you enjoy. :) reviews still aren't required, but they would still be greatly appreciated! :) thanks for reading this far, and i hope you continue to enjoy this series. actually, i really hope you enjoy it even more!**

**oh. the song from the epilogue of Recovery was _Don't Forget to Remember Me _by Carrie Underwood.**

**so, without further ado, the prologue to The Royal Treatment.**

* * *

><p>They, they come.<br>The fog, it lifts, the shadow shifts.  
>A win, within.<br>The lanterns have been lit.  
>So slip, the night.<br>So start this race  
>your nameless place is gone, I know.<br>It's only flight.

I can feel this running close.  
>I can feel this sinking in.<br>Can you feel this moving in?

* * *

><p>I took a deep, relaxing breath as I continued pacing around my room. "No, no, no! I understand that it is kind of short notice, but things are kind of crazy. I <em>have <em>to get this. You don't understand. If this wedding isn't perfect—"

"Look, madam, I'm sorry," he interrupted in a rather rude tone. "I simply cannot book myself up like this. There is going to be a royal wedding coming up faster than any of us imagined! Surely they will call me, the best baker in the entire country. If it were any other time, I could do it for a large price, but I can only book for the wedding."

I grit my teeth together in frustration, wanting nothing more than to strangle this man and chew him to pieces. But, Jessie's words kept echoing in my mind. _"In public, you have to be nice and pleasant. Everyone must love you, and no cursing. Nothing bad."_

"If you would stop being so rude, I was trying to tell you that I am the bride of the prince of England," I said courteously, making all kinds of faces as I politely handled this matter. "But, if you're too busy, I'll just take my business else—"

"I am so sorry, Princess!" he interrupted me yet again. "I had no idea! This is all so crazy and so hectic! No one even knows your name! How was I to know?"

"You could try listening," I helpfully offered.

"Right," he said quickly, remorsefully. I knew that if I was anyone else, he wouldn't give jack shit. "I am so very sorry. How about we make a deal? Simple cake price for the most beautiful masterpiece I have yet to create."

I smirked, truly loving this power I had. It wasn't gonna get to my head, but it was kinda fun. "Alright, deal. I'll be there in a few days to see the progress."

"How old are you anyways?" he asked curiously. "So many wonder, since Prince Seth is only eighteen."

I chuckled softly before smirking pointlessly. "Sixteen. Now, good day, sir. I have important matters to tend to. Bye."

Without anymore hesitation, I hung up, not even bothering to wait on his reply. Instead, I massaged my temples gently, took a deep breath, looked at the empty room around me, and began gathering my thoughts.

Married...to Seth...in only seventeen days.

I stood from the bed, letting my phone slide from my hands and into the floor. I didn't look at it to make sure it was alright, but instead headed out the door and into the crowded, loud living room full of people I didn't really care to see.

They don't know who I am. They don't care about me until now. Now that they hear I'm about to get married, at sixteen, the gossip begins, and they begin caring about _my _life.

I couldn't hear anything but muffled, crowded noise. Lots and lots of people making lots and lots of sounds—gibberish, really.

But, when I saw Seth, everything else seemed to disappear. This boy was all that mattered to me anymore; had been for a while.

In the middle of this crowded room, he's the only one I see. He's the only one I hear.

And then, his eyes moved up to spot me, and when that damned smile spread across his lips, I almost melted again. I don't know what it is; something about that smile that gets me every time.

Without another choice, I smiled back, my cheeks burning a little. For whatever reason, I was flushed, and I just wanted to hold him.

"Hey," he said brightly before throwing his arms around me and lovingly hugging me. Gently, he kissed my forehead and leaned back against the wall behind him. "How'd it go?"

I scowled bitterly up at him. "I had to be nice and polite. He was an ass, but I had to pretend that I liked him and that I still _wanted_ to get a cake from him. I couldn't tell him I had to."

"You didn't have to," he disagreed. "Who told you that you _had _to?"

"Jessie," I said honestly. "She said he's the most important baker in the country, and he was necessary, or important people would frown on me. All kinds of garbage I didn't understand, but instead of asking her to explain again, I just went with it."

He sighed too as his hands began to rub up and down my arms in a tender way. "Politics. Sorry I have to drag you into them. But, don't worry, my love. It'll all be better one day."

"When it's just you and me traveling the world," I agreed as another unstoppable smile graced my features. "Yeah, I know. I can't wait."

He, too, smiled again. "It'll be fun, and all of this will be worth it; _I_ think so anyways."

"It will," I assured him. "I'll make sure of it."

The look he got on his face as I said that made it obvious, to me anyways, that he had had a fantasy where a similar scenario occurred. So, now that I said that, he went back to it and added some more intimate, graphic details.

Sam suddenly came into the picture, punching his arm lightly. "Not now, Seth. This is the after Thanksgiving party. Wait until you two are alone in the room. Then, if you so choose, act it out."

"No way," he said firmly, shaking his head. "We've worked too hard to be good. We're not throwing that away now, no matter how badly we want to."

She smirked. "Well, good, but stop thinking about it. I actually came over here for a reason. Your honeymoon is all set and good to go." She beamed at us. "You'll never guess where you're going."

I knew the answer already, because I knew Sam. So, I replied, after rolling my eyes, "Rome."

Her shoulders sagged in disappointment. "Y-Yeah. How'd you know that?"

"I know _you_," I reminded her with a shrug. "Sorry, love. But, thank you. It'll be amazing."

"Damn right it will be," she giggled. "But, be careful, okay? You never know what'll happen. And, you'll be on the other side of the world—it'll seem anyways—from us, so just take it easy. Let us know if things get suspicious."

I nodded. "I know the drill, Sam. Believe me. It's been shoved so far into my head that I might just shit it out very soon."

She made a disgusted face. "No, Ari. Don't do that. It won't be in there if you shit it out. Hold it in."

I just scoffed a little before looking up to Seth, whose eyes weren't on me at the moment. Actually, they were on Daddy, who wasn't even ten feet away. It was like, in that moment, they connected, and they shared a secret.

And I didn't get it, but it made me happy knowing that they were close enough to do this, knowing he was approved enough to have that kind of bond with Daddy.

A month was all I had left—around a month anyways. Then, I was gonna be the bride in the biggest wedding of the century. Word just started spreading around England, after we set the date—yesterday. So, now, it was only a matter of time before things at school got beyond crazy.

But, we were ready to go through the madness together; no matter what happened and no matter what Lindsey threw at us.

Because, no matter what anyone says or does, we're in this together until Jesus comes back and takes us home.

And that was how it should be.


	2. 01: The Return

**:) chapter 1 of The Royal Treatment! i'll be able to update from now on, at least until band camp starts. from there, i'm not sure how much i'll be able to get up.**

**the song from the prologue was _Exhibition _by Falling Up. :D i love this band.**

**oh! btw. if you want a basic idea for what the characters look like, i'm about to put a link on my profile to show you. :) for different hair colors, like Ari or Sam, i can't find pictures to go with them, butttt, you can use your imagination and put the streaks in their hair. XD**

* * *

><p>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor!<br>Determinate, determinate.  
>Push until you can't and then demand more!<br>Determinate, determinate.  
>You and me together! We can make it better!<br>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor!  
>Determinate, determinate.<p>

Hate to feel this way  
>And waste today<br>I gotta get myself on stage  
>I shouldn't wait,<br>Or be afraid the chips will fall where they may.

* * *

><p>"Ari!"<p>

I blinked twice before looking over at Jessie, her green eyes wide in anticipation. "Yes?"

She grinned, aware that I was more than likely oblivious to everything around me. "We're here. Come meet Grandfather!"

Seth, who was on the right side of me, sighed as the doormen opened the door for him. "Welcome to every girl's dream."

Normally, I would've said something back to that, something that would've politely commanded him to stop pouting. But, right now, I was in shock.

I knew this was a castle—literally. I had already been informed. And even though I looked up pictures, it really didn't prepare me for the actual castle.

Seth held his arms out towards me so that I could properly be escorted inside, but it also brought to my attention the line of paparazzi waiting for this moment specifically.

Waiting to see me.

Oh my.

Seth glanced over at me. "Are you ready for this?"

I had no idea what I was getting into, or really even at this moment, what _this _was referring to. So, I just nodded and hooked my arm into his.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"That's the spirit, love," Jessie's voice brightly chimed in. "Come on, you two. We have lots to do before Saturday, and even more to do before next Saturday! You both have to be fitted for your ball attire and your wedding attire. Ari, we must start shopping as soon as you meet Grandfather and get all of your stuff in here."

I nodded. "Okay. When is my family supposed to get here?"

"Tomorrow," she answered immediately. "You and I will pick out the bridesmaids and maid-of-honor dresses; things of that nature. Then, tomorrow, once everyone arrives, we will all go out—minus you, because you have many things to do before next Saturday. Before we go, you two better make sure to say your goodbyes, because you honestly won't be seeing much of each other."

Seth glared over at her. "Jess, you promised this wouldn't happen."

"If it didn't have to," she corrected gently. "I'm sorry, Seth. I know how much you two despise separation, but it's absolutely necessary. Next week will be a little better."

I just sighed as the press continued snapping our pictures, all of them shouting out different questions in my face at once. Seth had learned how to ignore it all, but I couldn't, especially since it was mostly focused on me.

"Smile, Ari," Jessie said kindly, giving me a smile to try and inspire one of my own. "You're getting married in ten days."

"Ten," I repeated, grinning up at Seth. "Told ya we could do it."

That brought a smile out of him too, even though he had been in a pretty sour and tense mood all morning. I knew why, but I wasn't sure anyone else did.

His grandfather might, but that would be the only other person.

"I know how much you hate this, Seth, but there's a press conference tomorrow morning at ten o'clock, sharp," she informed us, turning away from the paparazzi and heading inside. "They want to know lots of things; like where you've disappeared to, who she is…all kinds of things. Ari, you'll need to be there too."

"Yes, ma'am," I laughed, and she simply rolled her eyes.

Thankfully, though, her own smile never left her beautiful features. "As much fun as all this planning is, I will be glad when it's over. Everything is so crazy."

"Tell me about it," Seth mumbled.

Jessie gave him a wry smile. "I'm sure it's crazier for the two of you, though."

I shrugged. "Not a big deal. It's what I get for falling in love with a prince, right?"

"Exactly," Jessie smirked. "And it's also what he gets for falling in love with you."

When we got to the _huge _elaborate entrance doors, with real gold handles, the doormen opened it without a moment of hesitation. I wasn't too fond of that. Letting Seth open my door was bad enough, in my mind, but these guys too?

And every door, at that!

Jessie waited until the doors closed behind me before sighing. "Look, Ari, you aren't going to like this, but there is a closet full of things that you _have _to wear now."

My eyes widened. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What?"

She nodded. "I know. I hate changing who you are, but it looks bad if you don't wear certain things."

"Jess, there is no way in _hell _I'm making her give up what _she _wants to wear for this," Seth said firmly, tone extremely bitter. "No way. She can wear whatever the fuck she wants."

Jessie's eyes were wide as she looked over at him, taken aback by not only his tone, but his language also. "I'm sorry, Seth, but you know as well as I do that the press twists things way out of control. I'm not saying there's anything wrong with what she usually wears, but they'll call her the 'goth princess,' or the 'princess of the sluts,' because her dress doesn't come to her knees? I don't know. It'll get out of control, though. There's only so much I can do to stop it."

"I don't care, J—"

"If it makes you guys look bad, I guess I don't really have a choice," I interrupted quietly, biting back the frustration.

Venting to Seth now would be quite interesting.

Seth frowned over at me. "You have a choice, Ari. Say no. They can't tell you what you can and can't do."

"It won't be permanent, Ari," she assured me. "Just while you're here."

"I can handle that," I agreed, giving Seth a reassuring smile. "Promise. Once we get married and leave, it won't matter. I can be me again."

He didn't like that, but he accepted it, knowing there weren't any other options. "Let's just go meet Grandfather."

"Cheer up first," Jessie demanded. "Seth, what is your problem? Ever since we got to the airport back in Montana, you've been a real jerk. I love you to death, but seriously. You're about to get married to the girl of your dreams. You're about to become immortal and grow wings and be even more amazing than you already are! Everything you've wanted these past few months, everything you've craved...you can have it all in ten days. Why are you so bitter?"

"You know damn well why I'm bitter," he said firmly. "There are a lot of things about this damn place that I hate. People here, the press, the pampering...I am perfectly capable of wiping my own ass. Thanks."

My eyes shot wide open in shock and horror. "Whoa, wait. They wipe for you? That's disturbing...and freaky..."

Jessie rolled her eyes at Seth but shook her head. "No, Ari. They do just about everything else, though. It's a little irritating sometimes, but it's the price we pay. We really can't complain, though, because we've both had amazing lives. We don't have any money troubles. We don't have any family addicted to anything. And we certainly don't have any family who would, say, molest us. We're safe from that, especially when here."

I knew, the moment she said the last sentence, that Seth wanted to cry again, so without hesitation, I grabbed his hand and squeezed it a little. Not only did this let him know I was here, without alerting Jessie that something was wrong with that statement, but it also let him know that he was allowed to squeeze as hard as he wanted.

And he squeezed it alright, hard enough that it really did hurt. But, I didn't show it, and I let him hurt me. It helped him, for sure, because as we continued to follow Jessie, he was able to hold his head up high and put on a truly impassive face.

For everyone but me, that is.

When we walked into a new room, I saw a bunch of older men—any of which could be their grandfather.

But, one in particular stuck out. He had the same emerald eyes as they did, but Seth's had a different pull on me than his. He had dark brown hair that was fading away into grey, and his skin was pretty tan. The weirdest part about him was the fact that not only was he pretty lean, but he also had little to no wrinkles.

"Grandfather," Jessie smiled before bouncing happily up to the man and exchanging a greeting kiss to each cheek. "I got him here like you asked, and I would love for you to meet Seth's fiancée, Aria Samantha Lawrence. We call her Ari for short."

As he smiled over at me, I had no idea how to react. Seth, who was now really squeezing my hand, wasn't really much help, because he was just as rigid as I was. Neither of us knew how to react.

"It is very nice to meet you, Ari," he said kindly. "I have heard nothing but wonderful things about you, from my daughter and my granddaughter. You have really impacted my family, it seems. I never thought anyone would bring Seth back..."

Seth realized it was now his time to say something, so with a stiff jaw, he said, "Temporarily anyways."

"Oh, come on, Seth," Jessie smiled. "You know you'll be here to visit me all the time once Ari graduates."

"Maybe," Seth murmured, although I'm sure everyone heard the uncertainty in his tone.

I felt beyond awkward in this moment, especially as his grandfather continued to stare at me, looking me up and down. It was a very scary moment, because suddenly, I cared if he didn't like the way I looked. I cared if he didn't like the way I stood. I cared if he didn't like, well, me!

And what was I supposed to call him? Grandfather? Your highness? Your majesty?

Help me!

"Ari can just call you Grandfather, can't she?" Jessie asked brightly, smiling up at him. "Since, you know, she's practically family already."

"Of course," he smiled. "You are family, Ari, and I expect nothing less. No bowing. No curtsying. None of that garbage, not from family."

Thank God.

I smiled. "Thank you. That makes me feel a lot better."

Seth took a deep breath. "Well, we should be going. Ari and Jessie have a lot of shopping to do, and I'm sure Ari needs to rest first."

"It was nice meeting you, Ari," he said kindly, smiling over at me.

"You too," I replied back sincerely, giving him a smile to match his.

He was now looking at Seth with truly sad, but hopeful eyes. "It was also wonderful seeing you again, Seth."

Seth seemed reluctant to reply, mostly because he wasn't sure of the truthful response, but he managed to impassively answer back, "You too," before pulling me out the door and up some massive stairs.

When I was younger, I had watched the _Princess Diaries _over and over again. I adored those movies, and sometimes, I dreamed of being in her place. I never thought, not in a million years, would I ever be here, exactly there.

But I was.

Seth mumbled the name of each room as we entered each room and exited almost as quickly, but he wasn't really paying attention.

Not until we were in a massive bedroom with maroon walls, black trimming, and all kinds of antique, elaborate furniture.


	3. 02: Schedule

**hey! i'm sorry it's taken me so long. for the next few weeks or so, it'll be a bit between chapters. sorry. this chapter is pretty terrible, and i might come back and edit it later. add some fun details. but, it's late. i'm tired. i got my wisdom teeth removed yesterday. i had a rough break up with my boyfriend (long story short; neither of us _wanted _to break up but had to because of his 4 years remaining in the military and the way his duty is supposed to work out) i'm not gonna tell you all of my problems, but just know things are stressful right now, and i'm so sorry it's taking so long. but, it's also band camp time. last one ever. point is, i'll update as often as i can, but it's hard for me to write anything right now, and i'm really sorry. :(**

**the song in chapter 1 was _Determinate _by Lemonade Mouth.**

* * *

><p>I walked over to the huge bed with a small smile. "Go ahead. Vent."<p>

He shook his head, but not as an argument. Just because. "Ari, that was much worse than I imagined it would be. Everything was so awkward, so tense."

"Seth, you're not gonna like hearing this, but that was kinda your fault," I said gently. "Look, baby, you have to let go of that. I know it's hard, and I know I have no idea. I really do understand that. But, you can't blame him. It wasn't his fault."

"He married that bitch!" he exclaimed desperately, looking over at me with tears in his eyes. It was one of the most painful glances I had gotten from him. "He was the reason she was here!"

"And he's also the reason your parents are here, and you and Jess are here," I reminded him. "Seth, he had no idea she would do what she did."

"But even after he found out, he kept her here," he pointed out bitterly. "He made me suffer through seeing her day after day...that was enough to terrify me. Besides the fact that I was molested every day for two years, I had to see her?"

"Seth, you said so yourself," I reminded him as tenderly as I could without upsetting him even more. "He wanted to, but he couldn't soil the family name like that. Go beyond that. How bad would it look if the _queen of England _was caught molesting her grandson? The entire country was better off not knowing. The entire country would look bad if he had; not just your family. I know that sucks, and I know you must've been terrified seeing her, but it was what was best. You would've had to have talked about it anyways, and I know damn well you didn't want to do that. So, he did what was best for you too."

He sighed. "I guess so...still weird. And, Ari, please don't change for me. For this family name. For this country. Just be yourself. That's all I want."

"I don't want them thinking you're marrying some whore, or someone not suited for you," I said honestly. "I mean, it doesn't really matter, but at the same time, it does. Once we're in Rome, though, I promise I'll wear what I usually wear."

In that moment, a lustful smile spread across his lips, and he roughly pulled me against him, placing his mouth right beside my right ear.

"Who says you'll be wearing anything?"

A grin spread across my own lips as I looked up at him, right about the time he began kissing my neck. Before I could respond, though, there was a knock on the door. We were both hesitant, but we turned anyways to see Jessie standing there, a sheepish, apologetic smile on her lips.

"Sorry, my loves," she said quickly. "But, Ari, as much as I'm sure you would love to just rest for a little while, we have tons to do today. Are you able to just leave now?"

Seth sighed and stepped away from me. "Have fun."

I gave him a remorseful glance before smiling weakly. "I'll try. You too."

He just nodded and turned away from me, heading to the back of this massive room. It looked like he was exiting to another room entirely, maybe his closet?

All I know is Jessie had my hand and was dragging me out in the next couple of seconds, out towards the car that was gonna take us dress shopping.

For my wedding in ten days.

* * *

><p>It was amazing how beautiful England was. I mean, honestly. You see pictures, and you see movies done there, but they never quite cover it. They don't do the place justice.<p>

Unfortunately, though, there wasn't any time for site seeing. My entire schedule was booked, according to Jessie, except for short, brief periods of time where she was allowing Seth and I some alone time. Those times were scarce, though, and I didn't like it. Most of them were today, if we got done shopping in time. If not, then I wouldn't get to have any alone time with him until after his ball. And that also depends on if we're too tired or not.

I honestly think we're gonna stay up past the scheduled bed time to see each other, despite Jessie's demands.

She was eager to shop like this, but not quite as eager as I was. I would never admit this out loud, but this was a kind of shopping I waited for so long for. I wanted to get married to my Prince Charming, figuratively speaking, and live forever with him.

Now, I was marrying the Prince of England who is so different from the Prince Charming I imagined, but so much better than I ever dared to hope for. He has his flaws, and his own secrets, but so do I.

What a rush.

All the names to all the stores we went to didn't register in my mind. It was unfamiliar territory, and none of them were stores I had seen before.

I was a little nervous about the custom made ball gown I would have to try on and have adjusted tomorrow, but right now, I tried not to think about that as I began to look around.

My wedding dress is gonna be custom made also, because they have ten days to do it. It'll be hard for them, but they plan to work tirelessly and make sure everything's absolutely perfect.

Luckily I already had a design drawn out...have since I first decided that I wanted to get married.

But, today, we had to go ahead and pick out the bridesmaid dresses, the maid-of-honor dress; things of that nature.

Kelsi and Jessie were my only bridesmaids, so I pretty much knew that whatever Jessie wanted, they would get. Luckily, they had the same fashion sense, pretty much, so there wouldn't be a huge feud over it.

Honestly, me being here was just about pointless, because Sam would ultimately pick what she wants, and Jessie would pick hers. Everyone else would just find a dress of their own.

And the flower girl? I'm not even sure. The young princess of Denmark, I think? I'm not exactly sure. As far as the ring bearer goes…I don't even know.

This was pretty much all up to Jessie. I was just here for the principle of the thing.

It didn't take long for Jessie to find a dress she adored, something she knew would look good on Kelsi too. When she showed me the floor length, left side slit halter dress with rhinestones around the teal satin covered in purple mesh, I knew that even if I wanted to, arguing would've been pointless. **(A/N: I'll put all dresses up on one link some time between now and the wedding chapter.)**

So, that was there. Now, all that was left for me to pick was Sam's. Momma and all of them would pick theirs when Jessie brought them back by here tomorrow, and they would be sized and all.

Knowing Sam, I grabbed three dresses in her size and had Jessie put them in the back so that no one could get them. Tomorrow, Sam would pick her favorite.

And now, I was ready to get back and get started with the rest of my day—all my alone time with Seth.


	4. 03: A Friend from the Past

**hey guys. for those who care, i'm doing better. :D i like this chpater much better. it pisses me off, but, well, it's better than the crappy last chapter. point is, here's the next chapter. :) i should have the next chapter up tomorrow. SHOULD. no promises though. i'll get as much done as i can this weekened, though, because next week starts legit band camp...8-12 and then 6-9. so, yes. i'll be tired. i'll try to keep writing though. :)**

**thanks for reading. please keep reviewing. you've been doing awesome at that, so thanks. :D but, please. the more the merrier. and if you have any ideas you wanna throw my way, go right ahead. i love ideas and suggestions. they make me happy.**

**so, without any more of my random useless babbling that you're probably sick of reading by now (if you still are), here's the next chapter. :D**

* * *

><p>She underestimated just who she was stealing from<p>

She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
>She's an actress<br>Whoa-oh!  
>And she's better known for the things that she does on the mattress<br>Whoa-oh!  
>Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind,  
>She should keep in mind that there is nothing I do better than revenge, ha<p>

She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list  
>She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it<br>I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
>She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things<br>But

Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
>Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go<br>Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me  
>But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity...<p>

...I'm just another thing for you roll your eyes at, honey

* * *

><p>This was the greatest part of my day; surprising Seth. He didn't have much to do, so Jessie decided to be the best sister ever and let me go. Actually, I kinda snuck in so I wouldn't be announced or anything. It was fun.<p>

And when I got to his room, I saw him laying on his bed, eyes closed. I knew he wasn't asleep, because he wasn't snoring, sprawled out across the bed. That, my friends, is how Seth sleeps.

But, hey. I find it absolutely adorable; I don't mind.

I say that now, but later on down the road, I'm sure I'll get really irritated with it at some points. Either way, I'll still love him.

He sensed my presence—I knew he did. Besides the fact that his eyes shot wide open and his usual "Ari" smile spread across his lips, he said, "Ari."

"That's what they call me," I agreed blissfully.

Right now, I wanted nothing more than to tackle this boy and kiss him. You know, the funny thing is, I'm not actually sure _why _I wanted to so badly. But, I had the urge to...more so than usual.

And I planned to, but, when I tried to shut the door behind us, something surprised me—someone, really.

It was a candy apple red haired girl dressed in an extremely fancy, elaborate suit, something a king's, say, assistant would wear. Her eyes were royal blue, and she had sun kissed skin. Skinny stomach, large boobs and ass, stilettos, and an absolutely beautiful face.

The way she just _looked _at Seth was enough to make me jealous, but when she talked, it was worse.

"Hey, Seth."

The sickly, cute, adoring tone made my teeth grind together, instinctively. I didn't hesitate to turn back to Seth, and when I did, the huge grin on his lips _crushed _me.

"Hey, Roxy!" he exclaimed, happier all of the sudden now that she was here.

And it was as if I was invisible as she ran from the doorway, like the stilettos weren't even there, over to him to give him a huge hug.

When he hugged her eagerly back and spun her around in the air, I was very tempted to rush over there and yank her out of his arms. But, I held my ground and bit back my anger.

I never let Lindsey get to me, even though she would do _anything _to steal Seth back away from me, but this girl bothered me. I wasn't sure why just yet, but I would figure it out.

"It has been so long!" her perfect British accent squealed happily, making me grimace some more.

"It has," he agreed eagerly. "Too long, I would say."

"You have no one but yourself to blame for that," she reminded him. "You were the one that stubbornly refused to come back. And why is that? I really missed you, Sethikins."

He laughed softly and shook his head. "Just didn't want to. I was trying to have a normal life, and whenever I come back here, the press follows me everywhere. It was too risky."

"So you come back now to have a wedding?" she snorted. "You know, that was supposed to be me."

He shrugged. "We were kids, Roxy."

"You still promised," she reminded him. "Now, you owe me. What do you say? According to your schedule, you're free. How about the two of us go out to dinner and catch up?"

For a second, it actually looked like he was contemplating this. Actually, more than a second. When he hesitated to respond, I knew _exactly _why—because he was seriously thinking about it.

"That sounds awesome, but I'm actually _not _free," he sighed. "Sorry, Rox."

"Yes, you are," she giggled. "I'm your assistant, Seth. I know your schedule backwards and forwards. I'm not taking no for an answer. Just let me go grab my stuff, okay?"

He sighed. "Roxy, I...okay. But, first, I want you to meet my fiancée."

She finally acknowledged my presence as she glanced over at me, only briefly—but with a look of pure hatred and judgment. "Alright. We'll wait for their arrival, I guess. Um, I'm sorry. Are you lost? I've never seen you before. We don't usually hire sluts."

My jaw dropped a little in surprise, but that didn't last long, because I instantly had tight eyes and a set jaw. "Not lost. Just here to see my fiancé. But, you coulda fooled me there."

"Ari," Seth said firmly, giving me a _scolding _look. "Come on. Roxy's one of my best friends."

I snorted. "Yeah, and I'm your _fiancée_."

"She's just jealous, Seth," Roxy giggled. "I would be too with a girl a million times prettier than me clinging to my boyfriend. Don't worry, darling. I understand. It's wonderful to meet you, Ari. I'm just going to go grab my jacket, and we'll be off, love. Alright?"

Seth groaned softly as she departed quickly, leaving me there fuming. I didn't want to be mad at him, but he just stood there and let her talk to me like that! And then defended her!

"Ari, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Roxy, but you don't have to be jealous," he assured me. "I don't have feelings for her. I used to; definitely. But, she's a part of my past. One of the parts I didn't want you to meet, because I knew you would react like this."

"I'm only reacting like anything because she called me a slut!" I exclaimed angrily. "Seth, if Lindsey had done that—or even Garrett—you would've beat the hell out of them. But her? No. _I'm _the one you get mad at. You know, Seth, just go. Have fun."

"Ari, please don't be mad," he pleaded gently, stepping over to place his hand on my cheek as he looked deeply into my eyes. "I love _you_. Okay? It's a little weird seeing Roxy, I'll admit. Last time I saw her was the day we left, and I _did _promise her I would come back and marry her one day. But I was fourteen. We were just kids. I didn't know what I wanted, or even what love really is. I still don't exactly know, but I'm gonna spend an eternity finding out. With you. I know this is probably our only time alone until after the wedding, and I'm sorry. But we have forever, Ari. I...I'm sorry. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Seth, I don't care if you go," I said honestly. "I mean, I really don't. And I wouldn't have a problem with her if she wasn't so in my face about her feelings for you. If she didn't insult me casually and then dismiss as if it doesn't matter, which is exactly how she acts about me. I don't care if you go. I mean, our free time doesn't have to be together. You're right. We have forever. But don't get mad when I defend myself, okay? You're not going to, so I will."

"Ari, come on!" he exclaimed. "She didn't know you're my fiancée."

"She knew damn well I'm your fiancée, Seth," I disagreed firmly. "Okay. I'm just gonna drop this, because I don't want to fight, Seth. Especially not over her. I'm just saying. Don't get mad at _me_ unless I start it. Then, fine."

He kissed my forehead softly. "I love you. I mean that; I really do. I'll talk to her, okay? Some of those comments were definitely uncalled for. I'll talk to her. You just explore. Have fun. Sleep. You seem tired."

"I am," I said honestly. "A nap sounds nice."

He smiled. "See? This is the best for both of us. Sleep good. If you get hungry, you can help yourself to the fancy castle food. Or, I can pick you something up?"

I smiled sweetly up at him. "Please?"

Now, he was laughing, and that was plenty to soothe my anger. When he hugged me and kissed the top of my head, I forgot all about the stupid whore he was about to go out with.

Until she came back in and rudely cleared her throat, as if we were doing something inappropriate.

He released me instantly and smiled at her. "Coming, Roxy."

I wanted him to kiss me so badly, badly enough that I grabbed his arm and stared up at him, hard. He knew exactly what I wanted, 'cause he smirked at me. He _loved _this, and it made me want to hit him. But, if I hit him, he would be mean and leave my lips un-kissed. So, I held it back and gave him my cute, pleading look.

And, of course, he gave in and lovingly kissed me. It wasn't long, drawn out, and romantic, but it was still sweet. Seth _hated _PDA, but this was different. This was just because he loves me, just because I wanted him to.

And it's not PDA if we're in his room. She just so happened to be a bystander on the event.

Which is why as he walked past me and over to put on his shoes, I was able to smirk at her. It was deserved, because she was glowering bitterly at me. And, for an added effect, I made sure to wave at her with my fingers curling and my ring showing multiple occasions. Showing obviously, I might add.

Now, normally, I wouldn't care. I can't blame her for falling in love with him. But, I didn't like her. Something wasn't right about her, and I was gonna figure it out. But, for now, all I could say was that I had something in common with my mom—something else anyways.

We both now hate red heads—or one in particular anyways.

I decided that Seth was right, as the two departed and went out for dinner. Maybe a nap would do me some good. Instead of just napping on his bed, like I seriously wanted to, I started to walk to my room.

The announcement of Jessie's arrival actually didn't stop me. If she wanted to talk, she knew where I was, especially if she passed Seth and that slut on their way out, her way in.

And due to timing, I would say she did.

I closed my eyes to try and sleep, but for some reason, all I could see was Seth and Roxy. I knew there was absolutely nothing to worry about, but that was it. Her arm locked in his. The two hugging ever so tightly...as if they had truly missed each other.

And as I screamed a little in frustration, Jessie entered the room.

She gazed questioningly at me for a minute, but as I sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, eyes set out the huge window and into the beautiful day, she got it.

"I take it you met Roxy," she sighed, closing my door behind herself and walking over to sit beside me.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"How bad was she?" she asked curiously. "I begged Grandfather to get her out of here while we were here, but he wouldn't do it. Said she's too loyal and too good for that...you know, I'm not supposed to tell you this or know about it, but she's actually his mistress."

My eyes shot wide open in surprised. "Whoa, what?"

She nodded. "She's just doing it because she's an ass kisser, though. Because he's king. He loves her; she loves Seth. It's a really messed up situation, but it'll be behind you once you get married. She'll continue to be with Grandfather after you two get married. I have no doubt. But, until then, she'll do whatever she can to piss you off. Trust me, Ari. Seth doesn't care for her like that. He used to have the biggest crush on her. But, that passed, especially after he met you. He grew up. She still hasn't. He's not the same person, and she'll see that, hopefully, while they're out having—holy shit."

"What?" I asked curiously, finding her sudden change surprising.

"No, no, no!" she exclaimed quickly. "Damn it, she's good! Oh _no_. No. Ugh! Why that little tramp! She should be executed!"

"Jess, you can't just have someone executed because they're a whore," I informed her teasingly. "But, what?"

"No one notices the king's assistant, Ari," she informed me. "As far as the press is concerned, she doesn't exist! Not that they would notice anyways, because she's the background of their main focus. No. She's good, but this is low. I have got to get them back here. _Now_. Excuse me, darling, but I must run. I love you. Just remember. Ten days. He's yours. You can go to Rome and have the most amazing sex ever. But you better not tell me, because I do not want to know."

I nodded. "Deal. You won't know about it. Well, I'll say this now. It'll happen. But, I won't tell you about it."

She grimaced but nodded. "Thanks, love. That's all I ask. Now, after I go throw up, I have urgent matters to take care of. You need sleep. Get some. I'll send Seth in here once he gets back. Hopefully soon. So, you might not get sleep. I don't know."

I shrugged. "I'll try anyways."

She just nodded and left again, the doors opening up wide before she even got there. It didn't bother her, but I knew it was gonna bug the hell outta me.

What was she going on about?

I was too tired to think, so with the thought of my honeymoon in mind, I drifted off into a much needed nap.


	5. 04: Dinner

**the song from the last chapter was _Better Than Revenge _by Taylor Swift.**

**thanks for reviewing! please keep doing so. :D sorry to make this so short and sweet, but i'm bout to have to go. well, bye! :D**

* * *

><p>What if I stayed forever?<br>What if there's no goodbyes?  
>Frozen for a moment here in time<br>Yeah  
>Would you tell me the sky is falling?<br>See if the stars collide?  
>The only thing that matters in my life<br>Is you and I tonight

* * *

><p>It surprised me when my door closed, so much that I jumped up. It took me a second, but I figured out who it was, before even looking or registering the wonderful atmosphere change—and, well, my frantic heart and pulsing veins.<p>

Seth grimaced as I spun quickly to face him. "Damn, Ari. You weren't supposed to wake up."

My eyebrows rose in disbelief. "Really?"

"I knew you would, though," he grinned. "But, I changed my mind. Since you're up, you in the mood for some fast food?"

"Oh hell yes," I grinned. "But, wait. Didn't you eat already?"

He shook his head. "Nah. I, uh, realized I was being an ass earlier, and I came to apologize. For one thing. You were right. I was way too quick to defend her, and I should've been standing up for you. All you did was defend yourself, and I'm sorry, Ari. I really mean that."

I smiled brightly before stretching my arms out in front of myself. "Did Jessie get a hold of you? She was trying."

He nodded. "Yeah. It's actually what really got me thinking. Roxy was complaining the way home. We had just gotten to the restaurant when she called, so we had to get back in the car and come home. It was an order when she started protesting, and as much as I hate it, she does have power over me here. So, I came back. And, she made a good point. _You _are my fiancée. _You _are the girl everyone needs to see me with. Not her."

I shrugged. "You're allowed to have female friends."

"Maybe, but not right now," he disagreed. "Jessie was right. I need to be seen in public with you first. After tomorrow, sure. But you still need to be there, because you're my fiancée. You're the girl I'm marrying in less than ten days. You're the girl I'm spending eternity with, and I'm so excited. So, naturally, you should be the girl that's by my side. Always. And not just because that's how it's supposed to be. Because that's how I want it to be."

Now, I couldn't help the adoring, awestruck smile that spread across my lips. What is it with this boy? He always makes me feel retarded when he says amazing stuff like that, and all I can do is smile.

And it's not corny, because he's being honest!

"I'm guessing she won't be joining us," I said brightly as I began walking over to the closet, looking for something to wear.

He chuckled softly. "No. You seem happy about that?"

"Just a bit," I teased in the best English accent I could. "Sorry, love, but we're not exactly the best of friends."

"Sexy," he laughed. It didn't surprise me when he followed me into the closet, or shut the door behind us. When people came in my room and saw us _not _there, they would keep going.

Unless the doormen tattled on us. Which is highly possible.

I will admit that it surprised me when he closed his eyes and began pulling down the zipper on my dress. Slowly, with a shaky hand...

"Seth?" I managed to ask, my voice choked with an odd desire. This moment...it reminded me of the last date we had been on; the date we had gotten engaged. It was still different, though, because now, we really couldn't. It's not just because I want to wait anymore. It's because we really can't now that he's in the public view.

And that just made me wanna do it that much more. It's how it always seems to be, doesn't it? When you literally _can't _do something, you want to more than ever before.

Then, at the same time, you wanna do it just because you love someone. Because you want them with every part of your being more than you've wanted anything. You crave them, simply because you want to bond with them in a special, intimate way that you'll never bond with anyone else.

And, because, well, we're human. Humans enjoy sex. Very much so.

"Shh," he whispered gently, his breath tickling my ear and making me shiver in delight. "I know, Ari. As much as I want to, especially right now at this very moment, we're not having sex. You need to change, though."

"And it would look very bad if we came out of here..."

"No one will see," he assured me. "Trust me, Ari. There are no cameras in here. That would be just a little creepy."

I shrugged. "It wouldn't be as weird as someone wiping your ass for you."

"This is true. Now, shut up and let me continue fantasizing."

"That's not helping anything," I informed him. "First of all, your boner is poking me. Secondly, all you're doing is making yourself want it that much more. You're torturing yourself, Seth. Why not just wait and see what it's like in ten days?"

"Because," he murmured. "Well...that would make too much sense, I guess."

"I guess," I laughed, turning in his arms to face him probably too fast. My dress fell to the floor when I did, but it didn't really matter. He had seen me in a bra and boy shorts before.

He whimpered softly as he looked down, and I could just _see _the bulge in his pants getting larger as he continued staring, continued thinking.

I snorted jokingly before rushing over to the jeans area. Nice jeans and a nice top were appropriate for this kind of thing, right? I mean, it's not like we were going anywhere formal. He was in a pair of nice pants and a button-up shirt. Sure, it was tucked in, but the sleeves were rolled up.

"That's really gonna hurt," I informed him. "It hurt enough last time, when I was just getting it in there quickly to save you. But...damn."

He shrugged it off as no big deal. "You'll get used to it. Trust me, Ari. I don't know why they bother sending us to Rome. It's not like we're gonna leave the room to explore anyways."

My eyebrows rose as I turned back towards him. "Oh really? We're not?"

"Um, no," he said simply. "Come on, baby. We discussed this a long time ago. First of all, we have to have sex at least seven times. We're only gonna be there a week."

"Yes," I agreed. "But, hello? That's once a night."

"I said we only _have _to seven times," he reminded me. "I didn't say that's all we'll want to do."

My lips pursed. "This is true, but still. I'm not saying we won't just fuck the whole time, but what if I actually wanted to? Would you let me?"

"Of course," he said sincerely, giving me a look to match that. "But, you don't, and I know that, so we're not leaving the room. And, baby, I'm gonna make you walk funny for days afterwards. Just prepare for that."

"I'll accept that."

He smirked. "Good."

"Guys are lucky," I sighed. "Sex is pure pleasure for them. It doesn't hurt."

"We are lucky," he agreed. "But, most of the time, we have to do all the work."

"Most of the time it's because the woman is just laying there letting the guy have his fun," I pointed out. "But, I promise you. We will not be that way."

"Good to know," he laughed. "Now, seriously. Dressed. Get. Now. And no. Jeans...eh, technically, but since you love me, you're gonna wear a skirt, right? And a nice shirt? Since you love me and don't want me to look like an idiot all by myself?"

"Technically, that would make me very happy inside," I teased. "But, since I love you, I won't."

He smiled goofily, almost like a ten-year-old being told he gets what he wants. "Aw. Well, gee, thanks. Now, come on before I lay you down on that table and have my way with you."

"You can't do that, Seth," I reminded him. "And I _did _warn you. You're just too stubborn and stupid to listen."

"Yes," he agreed. "But this much you knew already. Now, clothes. Come on. I'm starving."

The skirt I put on was a black ruffled skirt made of that stretch cotton material. It came about five inches above my knee. To go with it, I had a white lacy camisole on and a dark denim jacket. It wasn't, "Ooh. Look how amazingly and fashionably I can dress." It was me with a slight hint of proper-ness.

Maybe I could do everything like this...

It was worth a shot anyways.

Seth smiled brightly. "You look beautiful, Ari. As usual. Now, come on. Let's show the world my amazingly perfect fiancée."

"Okay," I agreed, locking my arm in his as the two of us walked out of my closet and into my room, where the doormen simply smiled secretively at us—a sign they would keep our secret and let this kinda thing continue. So, of course, I smiled back at them one of my very bright, very pleasant smiles.

Seth must've caught on too, because he grinned as the two of us happily descended outside of the room and down the stairs.

"I knew I always liked those two."

* * *

><p>Seth leaned back against the booth we were sitting at, eyes tight as he studied my expression and my devious smirk carefully. I could see the way his mind was weighing his options, deciding the pros and cons of giving in early and letting me have my way. Especially since we both know I'll win in the end anyways.<p>

"You know as well as I do that I'll win in the end anyways, Seth," I informed him. "So, you should just give in now. It saves us the time later on and the frustration of fighting it for you later. I would be smart this once."

"Why not black?" he demanded curiously. "If you can tell me why, I might be smart."

I shrugged. "Well, it's simple. Yes, your argument about it not getting too bright is logical, because you're right. But you're also not thinking about our friend called the Sun. Yes; that big ball of gas hanging in the sky brightening our world and keeping us alive. Yeah; God put it there for a reason, you know. Point is, the sun will get into the house, and it will be at least 4.74 degrees hotter in the room all the time simply because the walls are black."

"4.74?" he asked curiously. "How do you know this?"

With a smirk, I shrugged again. "Made it up. You should know this by now, Seth. Seventy-four is my favorite number. I just threw a four in the front to throw you off. Now, seriously, though. It really will be hotter."

"But white is so boring," he sighed.

"Which is why it won't be white," I said honestly. "Because I agreed with you. Can you just leave the colors to me, please? I promise. It'll be amazing."

He groaned quietly but nodded anyways, knowing that it _would _be less stressful if he just gave in now. "Fine, fine."

I decided to throw our next topic in, while he was feeling defeated and in the mood to just give in to me. "And just let me do the picking out of the pets?"

"Now that is a definitely not happening," he protested, surprising me a little. "Sorry, love, but _no_. I've lived with little midget dogs too long to have to put up with them for an eternity."

I frowned. "You won't have to put up with them for an eternity. And, you didn't even let me tell you what kinds I want."

His eyebrows rose. "Kind_s_?"

"Kinds," I repeated firmly. "Just hear me out. I want a husky, a golden retriever, a black lab, a boxer, and a white Pomeranian."

"All but that last one sound just fine," he informed me. "But all at once?"

I nodded. "Yes. And they can stay inside too."

"Ari, you can't be serious," he laughed. "Come on. All those big dogs in the house? They'll tear everything to pieces."

"That's why we train them," I said honestly. "And, hey. I should at least get one cute little adorable puffy little furball."

"No," he said decisively. "I'm sorry, Ari. Maybe later on down the road, but right now, I just want a break from the small dogs. You've clearly never met Percy, and thankfully, Julianne died before I met you. Point is, no small dogs. Please?"

My shoulders slumped a little, but I nodded. "Okay. We'll compromise. As long as you promise I will get one some day, we'll agree to wait at least five years before we get one."

"Deal," he smiled. "See? Is compromising really that hard?"

I hated to admit it, but it wasn't. As much as I hated not winning battles, the happiness I felt inside knowing that Seth was also happy with a decision was enough to make the compromise worth it. I mean, in the end, we would both be happy, because the dog would grow on him.

So, instead of being honest and saying, "No," I just scowled.

"You love it," he read perfectly, laughing triumphantly. "Yes! This is great."

Right as I started to protest, my stupid cell phone began loudly blaring the song _Cannibal _by **Ke$ha**.

Seth gave me a curious glance, and my eyes just widened as I quickly searched around in the stupid purse Jessie was now making me carry around for the stupid blasted phone.

"What is that?"

"Kelsi," I groaned. "Must be her ringtone. She said she was gonna do it. Never thought she actually would."

He nodded. "You _did _remember to tell her, right?"

"I still don't understand why _I _have to be the one to tell her you're the prince of England," I informed him casually as I stopped searching, only to stare at him and find him looking distantly at me.

He shrugged. "Told you before, silly. She would've killed me. With you, she would've understood you not telling her. It's 'cause I asked you not to. Me, on the other hand..."

"Oh, and she's not gonna kill you now?"

He smirked. "Next time she sees me, I'll be invincible."

My eyes widened again as I started my search again, after the song stopped playing. "Oh shit. Seth, I forgot to tell her...and ask her to be one of my bridesmaids."

Now it was his turn to freak out. "She's...she's gonna be one of your...your bridesmaids?"

"I told you this on the plane after you...oh," I frowned. "Never mind. That was after you fell asleep and before I figured it out."

He groaned. "Well, great. This kills that. Now I _am _gonna die."

I smirked, pulling the phone out and pressing the redial button. "Your fault." She answered almost instantly. "Kels?"

"Ari!" she exclaimed angrily. "I have to talk to you!"

"Here's Seth," I stuttered out quickly before tossing over the phone and ducking so he couldn't throw it back.

"I..." he stumbled with it, but he picked it up anyways, knowing it _was _his mess to clean up. "Hey, Kelsi. Look, yes. I know. I'm sorry. I should've told you, I know. But, I didn't. Ari was the first person to ever know. Yes, of course. Actually, she was supposed to ask you already to come, because everyone's going to get their dresses and get fitted tomorrow. It's in, well, nine days now. No, Kelsi. She would never forget about you. There are tickets waiting for you, and Garrett, at the airport. Just meet her family there in the morning at five, I think. The flight leaves at seven. Of course. Okay. Don't freak out. You can kill us both when you get here. Okay. See you then, Kels. Bye."

I groaned. "She's gonna kill me."

"Already plans to," he smiled. "Now, come on. Let's get back. I really just want to lock myself in a room with you and have another one of those amazing nights where we almost have sex, but don't, and then by the end, we crave sex more than before, but still somehow manage to say no."

"Sounds like a plan to me!"


	6. 05: Mess

**:) the song from chapter 4 was _You and I Tonight _by Faber Drive. :D amazing song. just sayin'. :) :)**

**okay. now, for the all serious business...:) thanks for continuing to read and review. :D it seriously means a lot to me. sometimes, i can be having the worst days _ever _and come home, read a review, and smile. why? because your reviews really mean a lot. honest. :) so, thank you very much. :D**

**now...on to this next chapter...dun, dun...DUN! :O**

* * *

><p>I know nothing of your kind,<br>And I won't reveal your evil mind

* * *

><p>Waking up in Seth's arms was definitely something I was looking forward to. It was one thing about my eternity that I knew would never get old. Not ever. Even in a thousand years, if the world is still here, waking up in this spot would make me very happy inside.<p>

He had a very bright smile on his lips as he stretched his arms out behind me, while still keeping them around me. "Why hello, my love."

"Hey," I grinned. "I don't think we were supposed to do this."

"No," he agreed. "We weren't. But, you know what? I could care less. In nine days, you will be my wife, and none of this will matter. We can do whatever the hell we want together."

Just that thought made me hug him even tighter, and squeal a little in excitement. "Yes. Yes we can."

He chuckled softly before kissing the top of my head. "I'm still not sure coming here was the best idea, Ari."

I shrugged. "You need to fix things with your Grandfather before it's too late."

"It's not broken," he murmured carefully, wincing a little. "It's just...messed up a little...with a few dents and scratches."

I nodded. "Yeah. Maybe, but still. And, I mean, there _is _also the matter of—"

"Roxy!" I heard Jessie's voice angrily shriek outside the door, somewhere in the hall. We both jumped up from the bed instantly, Seth frantically moving around to put on pants and a t-shirt. I, of course, was fully dressed in my usual camisole and Soffe shorts.

Okay, no. I take that back. It got really hot last night—in more than one way—so the shorts _did _come off, leaving me in the boy shorts. That's right. I almost forgot.

So, of course, I quickly put on some shorts and walked out the door with Seth directly behind me, eyes wide in fear as he began searching for a probably furious Jessie.

Roxy's eyes tightened a little as she saw the two of us walk out together, but she focused more on the problem at hand—Jessie.

"What did I do, your highness?" she asked innocently.

"You know damn well what you did, you little home wrecker!" Jessie shouted in her face. "I have worked too hard to make this perfect to have you ruin it out of sheer jealousy! Get over it! He's moved on now! You should too! Oh wait. You—never mind. My point is, stop trying to ruin things! Stay out of it!"

"I was merely catching up with a friend," she arrogantly defended herself, smirking at Jessie before shooting a smirk over at me. "I had no idea the press would take that the way they did."

"Oh, don't you even start that bull!" Jessie snapped right back, voice growing softer but still in a firm, bitter whisper. "You know how they work just as well as any of us do! Now, if it wasn't for the fact that we have a press conference in three hours that can fix all this mess, I would probably continue this pointless yelling. But, I can't, because you're Grandfather's little pet, and I have too much work to do to fix this! You _better _listen to me, though, and you listen good. Back off of my brother. He is happier than he has ever been, happier than he ever could be with anyone else, with _Ari_. They are getting married in nine days, and if you do one more witchy little stunt like this, it _will _get ugly really quickly. As future queen, I can't really do anything to you myself. It would look bad publically. But I can promise you there's one girl in particular that will gladly knock you on your bottom if you try and ruin this for her—for both of them. Back off, Roxy! And that's an order!"

"Jessie, calm down," Roxy said gently. "I realize your brother is getting married. We were kids. That relationship meant nothing. Those feelings are in the past. I was simply trying to catch up with Seth."

"Stop lying to me and just shut your damn mouth," Jessie hissed. "I am not playing with you, Roxy. You're going to _wish _it was me that got to you the minute you try something else. I can promise you, my sister Ari? Yeah. She is probably the _last _person on this earth that you want to mess with. Just keep that in mind."

Without anymore arguing, or threats, Jessie turned away, and in her graceful, poised, sweet way began walking away from a fuming Roxy and into her bedroom.

Since they were on the other side of the _massive _hallway area, Seth didn't have a chance of hearing that conversation.

But it made me so very happy inside, especially knowing that I had Jessie's permission to beat the hell outta her if she tried to ruin things.

Wait...do something else? What did she do?

"Hey, Rox," Seth said gently, eyebrows furrowing as he continued warily gazing at Jessie's door. "What's up with her?"

Roxy began to pretend to cry, giving a sniffle as she wiped away a tear and shook her head. "I am so very sorry, Seth. I had no idea. The press, when we went to dinner last night...they saw us, you and I. They think _I'm _your fiancée, and they have our pictures posted as 'The Royal Couple,' now. In all the papers, the magazines...oh. It's awful. I am so sorry! I didn't mean—"

"Hey, Rox, no," he interrupted quickly, shaking his head. "That's alright. You didn't know. I don't know what's up with Jess. I'm sorry about that. She's really stressed with all this planning and stuff. But, hey. Don't worry about it. We'll fix it in the press conference today. Speaking of which, I should get going. I have a ton of things to do to get ready for it, including breakfast with Grandfather." He turned away from her and looked down to me, giving me a loving smile. "I'll see you later, okay? Meet me here around...nine fifty. Sound good?"

I smiled back at him, although I was a little too pissed to fully return the smile. "Sounds great."

He just knew I wanted it, so he kissed me again just like he had yesterday, and it made me happy. It wasn't just to rub in Roxy's face. It was also because I wanted him to kiss me, because I love him and I want to be the girl he kisses goodbye as he goes off to work, or as he leaves to take care of business.

It's my place. Not hers.

I snorted as his door closed behind him and Roxy continued just smirking over at me, eyes tight from the kiss he gave me. "You're good, Roxy. I'll give you that. But, I would listen to Jessie if I were you. For one thing, taking Seth from me is _literally _impossible. You can try, but, like she said, it's just gonna get you hurt. So, I would back off."

She just laughed darkly as she walked over towards me and threw a magazine at me, the cover picture enough to let me know why. "Ari, what you don't know about me is how good I really am. Stealing Seth from you might be hard, but I can guarantee you that it's not impossible. I will do it, and I will get that ungrateful bitch he calls a sister away from the throne. The old man will die soon enough anyways. It'll be all Seth's, my future husband's."

I gaped at her. "You are _pathetic_! How could you use someone like that? That's low. You've used him and played him all y'all's life together just to get to the stupid throne? Wow, Roxy. Wow. You know, I've met some pretty terrible people. Actually, this one girl I know beats up wounded blind kids. But, you know, you're probably the worst. But, hey. You wanna try me? Go right ahead. I'll enjoy beating that pretty little face of yours in. Maybe they'll have to do a lot of surgery to get it public presentable again after I'm through. Let's hope so."

She snorted. "You think you scare me? I'm a black belt. I can take you down, _Ari_. God, that is such a stupid name."

"Listen, _Roxy_," I snorted right back. "I don't care if I scare you or not. You don't have to be scared to get your ass kicked. It can just happen. I'd like to see you try, though. It'll be amusing. And, you really want to start the stupid name game?"

"Roxy is an amazing name," she argued. "And Seth will be screaming it in about two months when I steal him from you and get him to marry me faster than you ever could."

As my fists clenched and I felt my hands heating up, she chuckled in her annoyingly chipper way.

"What?" she smirked. "I'm not stupid, Ari. Clearly you're just using him for the same reasons I am, so you're whole 'saint' act isn't working. I'm not buying. I can read people better than that."

"If you could really read people like you say, you would know I actually care about Seth and his family," I argued firmly, getting close to her so I could look deeply into her eyes. "I don't care if you threaten me, try to steal him from me—okay, I do, but what I'm saying is...don't you _dare _compare yourself to me. We are _not _the same, in any way. You are a heartless whore. I'm a bitch, yes, but I actually care about people; Seth being the person I care about most. So, go ahead and think you're gonna win and steal him from me, but I can promise you, in ten days, it won't be your name Seth's screaming."

With my departing words, I brushed firmly past her and into Jessie's room. I didn't show her, but I had the magazine in my hand. She had been too distracted as I got in her face and began telling her like it is to notice me pick up the magazine without actually bending over.

And when I got to Jessie's room, she was on the phone with someone, arguing angrily in her usually fun, happy English voice.

But, not right now. Right now, she was too pissed for her voice to be soothing.

I sat down on her bed with a sigh, glancing over the front page skeptically. What I saw was Seth and Roxy getting out of the limo, Roxy's arm trying to grab onto his. He was reaching for his phone, though, so I knew it was right before Jessie got to him.

But the caption was enough to kill me.

"Royal Couple: The long lost prince surprises everyone with his charming, dashing red haired beauty."

No. It didn't matter what the stupid captions said. Seth didn't have a red haired beauty. He had a black and blue haired, erm, person. I wouldn't say "beauty." That's a matter of opinion.

Another thing caught my attention, though, as Jessie hung up and plopped right down beside me.

In the bottom right hand corner, there was a picture of Seth and me as we were heading into Arby's. **(A/N: I'm sorry if there's not actually an Arby's where they are, but we'll pretend there is.)** The caption on that said, "Has Prince Seth's time in America made him a naughty, two-timing prince?"

I gasped loudly as I began flipping to the page that had the "whole story" on Seth and his future bride. The first part was true; saying we came from a small town in Montana. I was the new girl, he was the football star. Blah. I was homecoming queen. He was homecoming king. All that. It basically summarized the unimportant things that have happened that they think is important?

I don't know. But, I _do _know that they had it partially right when they said, "It was love at first sight."

And then, when it got past the first few paragraphs, talking about our trip to England, it got all wrong.

It started talking about how him and Roxy were the perfect couple. Blah. Except, here's the thing. They were using _my name_. So, on paper, they were right. Pictures, no.

After that, it had more pictures of Seth and me. Apparently I was his "scandal." They started wondering if maybe Roxy was just a public figurehead, and his stay in America made him think it was okay to cheat?

"Jessie, this is beyond wrong!" I exclaimed furiously before throwing the magazine across the room, before I could even finish. "Forget the fact that the lying bitch purposely had her picture put to my name. Forget all that! She made _Seth _look like the bad guy here! You don't do that! Do you wanna know what she told me out there?"

"Probably that she's a black belt and she can take you," she accurately guessed.

"Well, yes," I admitted, frowning a little. "But, that's not what I meant. She's just using Seth, and your grandfather. She plans to steal Seth from me, convince him to take the crown instead, and take over. She doesn't care about him, or any of you guys. She just wants the title."

She rolled her eyes. "That doesn't surprise me at all, but isn't her stealing Seth _literally _impossible, even if he wanted her to?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It is. But, he won't."

"I know," she said quickly. "I know, Ari. Trust me. That boy is more than crazy about you. But, let's not worry about her right now. I'll let you beat the hell out of her later. Right now, we've got to get all that blue out of your hair. No, Ari, it doesn't look bad, but—"

"I know, I know," I interrupted gently. "We have a huge mess to clean up, and it doesn't look right if there's blue. I understand, Jess, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to fix this and clear Seth's name...and get her picture as far away from my name as possible."

She grinned. "Yeah. I would say that's a good idea."


	7. 06: Press Conference

**here is the next chapter. :D the song in chapter 5 was _Breath _by Breaking Benjamin**

* * *

><p>Yeah here we go for the hundred time<p>

Hand grenade pins in every line  
>Throw 'em up and let something shine<br>Going out of my fucking mind

Filthy mouth, no excuse  
>Find a new place to hang this noose<br>String me up from atop these roofs  
>Knot it tight so I won't get loose<p>

Truth is you can stop and stare  
>Run myself out and no one cares<br>Dug a trench out, laid down there  
>With a shovel up out of reach somewhere<p>

Yeah someone pour it in  
>Make it a dirt dance floor again<br>Say your prayers and stomp it out  
>When they bring that chorus in<p>

* * *

><p>This was the most nerve wrecking thing I had ever done in my entire life. I had done some scary things before; like the time I met up with Elli, or the moment I set myself up to practically die.<p>

I still thank Sam for showing up from time to time.

Point is, this press conference was horrifying me. We had gotten my hair cut, but this time, it wasn't cut into awesome, sharp layers or anything. It was styled to look fashionable, proper. And the natural curls even made that more realistic.

Jessie had picked out my dress too. She did her best to pick something at least a little like what I would normally wear, and she did pretty good, surprisingly enough.

It came about an inch above my knee, and it was white. The strapless, cute, sweetheart cut that covered everything it needed to was fine. But, the flowers that started on the right side of the chest and curled down through the middle and underneath the chest part, curling to the back? No.

It was "fashionable," though. That was certain.

I was also, unfortunately, forced to wear stilettos. It was gonna be interesting, but I was pretty sure I would be able to manage.

Seth almost died when I got to his room. "Wow, Ari. That dress is, um...yeah. It looks good on you, but it's just...not you."

"No," I agreed brightly. "And neither are these heels, but, you know what? That's okay. We should go, though. Jessie said we should be early."

He nodded. "Yeah. I know. That's Jessie for you."

I smiled. "So, how'd it got with your grandfather?"

"Ugh," he groaned quietly as one of his arms wrapped around me to pull me closer to him. "It was extremely uncomfortable. Just the two of us. He tried talking about what happened, and I just...it wasn't fun. He then asked me what you thought about all of it, how you reacted. Stuff like that. I told him I didn't wanna talk about that, but...he persisted. Apparently the reactions weren't good enough? You were supportive, not politically correct. This is exactly why I didn't wanna come here."

"Seth, we can still go home," I reminded him. "Just call it off and head home. Sure, people will know, but you know what? So what? I say the two of us go to Vegas, get hitched, then instead go to Paris for our honeymoon. Sam and Alex can take over the wedding festivities here."

He chuckled softly and kissed my forehead. "Sorry, love, but I don't think it works that way. In a perfect world, that would work, but it's not. This is reality. We'll just suffer through. Only nine more days. We can handle it together. I mean, we won't see each other much, but we'll manage, and then we'll never have to leave each other again."

"This is true."

We got down to the conference room, where all kinds of people were already set up with their cameras ready to snap pictures. At this point, my arm was locked in Seth's in the "proper" way to walk as a couple. When I saw Roxy sitting in the back of the room, I struggled greatly to put on my happy face and pretend I didn't even know who she was.

I sure as hell was not about to pretend to like her.

We sat down beside Jessie and their grandfather, who didn't look very pleased to see me anymore. But, I really didn't care right now.

Right now, the bright, blinding flashes made it really hard to focus on much. At this point, everything was getting really blurry and crazy. It was like I was looking around, seeing blurs of people and blurs of the room, but I couldn't focus on anything. People were shouting, talking, asking me questions...but I just couldn't understand.

And my head was throbbing, my heart pounding slowly in my chest. Breathing was becoming a struggle—a painful struggle.

Seth's hand encouragingly squeezed mine under the table, and as I looked up at him, I found his face to be the only thing my eyes would let me focus on, the only thing that left me able to breathe and stay alive, it seemed.

Wow.

Jessie cleared her throat. "Hello, everyone. Thank you for coming out today. We will begin your questions now."

Hearing everyone shout mine and Seth's name, all at once, brought me back to that terrifying state, but I forced myself out of it and back to reality as Jessie picked the first reporter, the one talking to Seth.

"Prince Seth," she said gently, giving him a kind smile. "Where have you been these past four years?"

"Um, I've been living in the United States," he answered bluntly, something they all knew. "I've been living as just a normal kid in Montana, playing football, suffering through high school…not really much more to say than that."

"Why did you keep your family a secret?" another reporter spoke up.

"Like I said, I just wanted to be a normal guy when I got to the U.S.," he said truthfully. "I didn't want friends because of who my family is, for false reasons. I just wanted to fit in unnoticed."

She wasn't pleased with that answer, so she continued on. "Why did you leave England to begin with?"

"Personal reasons," he firmly decided, after putting up a guard around his true emotions. I could see through it, though, and I knew he would definitely need me afterwards. "I, uh, I was just tired of living in a world where there were no problems. I mean, I sound selfish to say this, but I was getting bored here. Things happened, and I just decided to move on and put this behind me."

"Why come back now?" a man asked curiously.

"Well, I thought long and hard about this," he informed all of them. "A part of me honestly didn't want to do this. But, well, I met this girl sitting here beside me, and I just...fell in love, honestly. We got engaged, and I realized that I had a past that I couldn't just ignore. It had to be brought up sometime, so we decided that now was better than later."

Although now…we were both regretting that.

"Miss Lawrence," the first woman spoke to me, for the first time. "How did you react when Prince Seth told you of his past?"

I smiled softly as I let out a small, nervous laugh. "Well, to be honest, I really didn't react the way normal people would. I mean, it didn't change anything. I still love him for who he is, not what he is. I just kinda nodded and said, 'Okay, so you're my Prince Charming in more than one way. Awesome.' I didn't freak out or make a big deal about it. Just accepted it and continued on."

Wow. No nervous stuttering? Public speaking has never been my thing, but I can do it now? Okay!

"A lot of people have questions about _your _past," a completely new man spoke up, a man with big glasses and almost no hair. Big belly too. "Where did you originate from?"

"I was born in Birmingham, Alabama," I answered truthfully. My past was a very scary thing to talk about, because of all the moving and stuff...people might...

Oh no.

I began to panic suddenly as it hit me, finally, something none of us stopped to think about. My past was gonna be resurfaced. People were gonna know that I'm not normal. They were gonna find out about me and my family.

And I would be the one to blame when stuff happened with my family.

I began to breathe heavily as I froze there, unable to continue on with further explanation. I knew he wanted more, but I answered the question, so he couldn't get upset or anything.

"How long have you two known each other?" another woman asked curiously.

Seth looked down to me for a second with a careful glance. "You okay?"

I shook my head, but looked over to the woman anyway. I wasn't sure how to answer, because on paper, we looked really stupid. Without full explanation and truly getting to know us, we seemed stupid.

We met in August. It's the beginning of December. I don't know about you, but that seems pretty irresponsible to me.

"Um, well, we actually met in August," Seth answered honestly, which actually did surprise me. "It sounds completely ridiculous that we're getting married so quickly, possibly even looks bad? I don't know. But, when you meet the right person, you just know. You just bond with them so quickly that it really doesn't seem so sudden. It's just right sometimes, and I really can't just explain to you in words why we decided to do this other than it's right."

I let out a sigh of relief as more questions popped up.

"Is she pregnant?"

I decided to be very careful how quickly or slowly I answered, because too quickly would sound like we're covering it up. Too slowly would sound like I wasn't certain. So, after a brief second, I shook my head. "No, ma'am."

"That isn't even a possibility," Seth assured everyone. "I was raised better. Not only because that would look bad on my family, but also because waiting is the right thing to do. That's something you're only supposed to share with your spouse. Trust me. I am very adamant on that belief."

"My question is for Princess Jessica," a woman spoke up.

After that, I tuned her out and looked up at Seth. "There's something urgent we didn't think about, Seth."

"What's that?" he asked quickly. "Do we need to get out of here?"

"It's too late, I think," I murmured. "But, Seth, my past...they're gonna find out about my family secret. It's not...I'm just worried, and so mad at myself for not thinking about this earlier. After this is all over, our location will be compromised, and it'll be all my fault. My family's now in danger. Because of me."

"Ari, baby, they knew where you guys were already," he reminded me gently. "And we'll prepare for that, okay? It had to happen anyways. Like Sam said, we have to avenge Elli. But first, I have to become one of you guys and get ready. As soon as this is over, we'll start training me, and we'll take them down. Together."

I smiled brightly at him and only faintly heard a woman ask me, "Miss Lawrence, what kind of home did you grow up in?"

I turned to face her with a smile. "Well, my family never struggled for money. I've had a very fortunate, happy life. We didn't struggle, and we were a loving, happy family. It sounds crazy and unrealistic, but it's how things were. I'm very, very blessed."

"What did your parents think when they met Prince Seth?"

I laughed a little. "Well, Daddy didn't like his little girl growing up, but they loved him. Still do. All of my family does, really."

"This is just a mere question," a woman whose appearance only stood out to me because of her red hair and facial features almost exactly like Roxy's. "There are some very, um, in a word, questionable pictures of you online. Can you explain how these pictures make you, say, fit for this kind of...responsibility?"

My eyebrows furrowed. "I really have no idea what you're talking about."

"There are pictures of you dressed in a really risqué fairy costume, it appears," she further explained.

Now, it was everyone's turn to lock up and freak out. As she said this, more cameras went off, and more questions were being shouted in the air.

Jessie, thankfully, saved the day by giggling. "Oh my. Homecoming week. That was...interesting. You see, she was homecoming queen, but at that point, she was only nominated, so she had to dress up for costume day the way the student body decided. Well, after they decided, I got to dress her up. It was very hard to meet the specifications, actually, but that was all me. I will take full responsibility for that one."

"Well, how do you explain the topless pictures then, in front of the entire student body, it seems?"

Now, I didn't know how to respond. Right now, I couldn't even breathe. All I could think about was murdering Lindsey and murdering this woman. Everything that Lindsey had done that was really bad to me, she was exploiting and taking way out of context.

"I...I..."

"I can explain those," Seth said angrily, now looking right at the woman. "That was an angry ex-girlfriend doing anything she could to ruin her life. If you look carefully at the picture, she's covered in ice cream, chocolate syrup, and sprinkles. That was in no way her fault."

"Why was she in the bathing suit at school to begin with?" she continued to demand.

"Homecoming," Seth said simply. "We have to do whatever it is the cheerleaders plan. Okay, next question please. Yeah, you, ma'am."

"I've seen those pictures too, at least the one in the fairy costume," she informed us. "Those wings...they look so real! No one at my company believed me; called me crazy. But, I have to ask. Are they?"

I didn't know how to react. The reaction I expected this whole thing to be like was occurring as I began to panic, but Jessie, of course, probably prepared herself for something like this.

So, she began laughing. "Wings? On a person? That's...that would be incredible! I don't think you're crazy! I just think you're a dreamer! One day, that will be amazing."

"That would be absolutely ridiculous," their grandfather spoke, for the first time ever. "Wings on a human...it's not natural."

I wanted to argue so badly, but how do you argue with the king?

Seth nervously laughed. "Uh, well, Grandfather, I don't know if you heard, but back when Mom and Dad were kids, there were these teenagers with wings on the loose, saving the world. They were doing a lot of good."

"I think that's a bunch of media hoax," he said firmly. "The United States has a sense of humor."

_I can assure you it's not just "media hoax," _I thought bitterly towards him, although I knew he didn't hear it.

Oh shit. Yes he did...because I can shove thoughts in people's head as a part of controlling their mind...and that's what happens when I think thoughts towards them.

_Seth...I just remembered I can do this...but I just did this to your grandfather...and I am so screwed now, because look at his expression._

Seth heard me, and I knew he did, because he glanced over at his grandfather with a skeptical look. When he saw the anger and rage on his grandfather's expression, he grimaced.

"Guess we knew this was coming..."

"Thank you, we are done here," his grandfather dismissed firmly. "If you three would join me for tea in the dining room?"

Jessie's eyebrows furrowed, but she gestured for us to follow her anyways.

And all I could do was cling to Seth's arm in absolute terror. This man hated me now. That much was completely obvious.

I have possibly just ruined this relationship between the two. Wonderful. And here I was trying to fix it.

I can't do anything right.


	8. 07: Disagreements

**:) here is the next chapter. i'm putting them up with no reviews or anything, because idk how much i'll be able to do next week. so, here ya go. the song in the last chapter was _Bleed It Out _by Linkin Park.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Maximum Ride series, or the characters in it. James Patterson does. Trust me. If I owned it, I wouldn't have made the books past The Final Warning go the way they did. Maybe not even that one. But, I don't own them, so he can do what he wants. T.T**

**CLAIMER: I _do _however own Ari, Seth, the Moores, the football team, Coach, Lindsey, her posse, Roxy, the King, and all the other random people who aren't in the actual series.**

* * *

><p>When I feel you close to me<br>It's easy to believe  
>To the depths and back again<br>To find that I'm still needing  
>Feel the fear dissipate<br>When you are everything you are  
>Feel my soul come awake<br>You carry me away

When I hurt, when I bleed  
>You're holding me<br>Feel you scratching at the surface  
>Under my skin...<p>

...Oh the sweet serenity  
>I'm beautifully addicted<br>You are more than I can take  
>I crave you undiluted<br>You calm the ache, I come awake  
>When you are everything you are<br>Feel the fear dissipate  
>You carry me away<p>

* * *

><p>"What is it, Grandfather?" Jessie asked curiously. "Okay, no. I get it. We really should've probably mentioned the homecoming thing..."<p>

"A _topless_ photo?" he yelled furiously, turning towards me with venomous eyes. "She's supposed to be a model example of how people should act, not some whore showing her chest off to her entire student body!"

"Now, hang on just a second!" Seth barked back loudly, moving me behind him to hide me from his gaze. "I told you exactly what happened there! That was in no way her fault! I didn't know people took pictures, okay? There was a second, maybe, before we had it under control. The bitch who set the whole thing up must've had a camera ready! But that doesn't mean you can call her a whore, okay? She's not. At all."

"You, young man, cannot tell _me _what I can and cannot do," he sneered. "And watch your language! It's not just about that! That is bad enough. We're in way over our heads!"

"If Roxy had been so kind to have her stupid mother, Lissa, keep that to herself, or at least warn us, then this wouldn't be a problem, Grandfather," Jessie demanded. "I'm sorry, but it's true. We could've gotten rid of them."

Oh wow. I should've known. That's a new low on her list; make not only Seth look like the bad guy, but also make me look like a whore. Very nice.

"Jessie, we can never 'get rid of them,'" he argued angrily, not really angry at her. "This is not Lissa's fault; this is purely Ari's fault."

A low growl built up in Seth's chest, surprising me a little, but I quickly turned towards him with a pleading face. _Seth, please don't do anything stupid._

"You wanna know why I haven't come back in four years?" he yelled bitterly. "This right here! I mean, there were other reasons, but you, Grandfather, are one of the big ones. I can't do anything right when it comes to you, and I'm sick of always screwing everything up! At home, people at least appreciate the fact that I _try_! You just act like and talk to me like I'm a complete and utter failure, like you wish I didn't even exist!"

"Seth, that is not true!" his grandfather disagreed sternly. "You know that! I didn't say this was your fault!"

"No, not directly," he agreed. "But you know what you _did _say, which is worse than blaming everything on me and talking like I'm a failure? You said it was Ari's fault, blamed her for something that actually _is _my fault, in a messed up kinda way. You called her a whore. Look, Grandfather, all of that stuff that happened...it's my fault. If I hadn't made the mistake of dating the girl who did all of this to her, none of that would've happened."

I frowned. _Seth, don't say that. You don't know that. I'm sure we would've but heads anyways._

"Not like that," he disagreed softly. "Trust me, Ari. I, unfortunately, know Lindsey very well."

His grandfather's lips pursed. "Well, that's very brave of you to take the blame, although I'm not convinced. That's not the only issues, though. My issue is after we discussed those freaks, I heard that girl's voice in my head saying, and I quote, 'I can assure you it's not just a 'media hoax.'' Now, I know I am not crazy, so how do you explain this?"

"Exactly like it sounds," I shrugged. "It's not a hoax, sir. Those are my parents. Well, two of them anyways."

Jessie sighed. "Look, Grandfather, this wasn't supposed to come up either. I knew it was best if you didn't know. I know how much you don't believe in science like that. But, you can't blame Ari's parents for this, especially not Ari. She was just a product of their love, their bond they created together. Her parents were kidnapped, experimented against not only their will, but their parents. And they're amazing people. We've just gotten off to the wrong start. Now, everything's out in the open, and we can just start fresh. What do you say?"

"I say that's not natural!" he exclaimed. "People aren't supposed to have wings!"

"But we do," I said simply. "Look, sir, I'm not meaning to be rude or speak out of place, or anything like that. I'm simply stating the facts. My parents were stolen from their parents and made into what they are. My brother and I, we weren't supposed to happen, but did. If it wasn't for the experiments done on them, they never would've met, and they wouldn't have had my brother or me."

"I'm starting to think that's what's best," he sneered.

That hurt, really badly. No one had ever flat out told me they wish I was never born. Lindsey had said some pretty mean stuff over our short time knowing each other, but never flat out that it was best if I was never born.

"We're done here!" Seth shouted furiously before grabbing my arm and heading to pull me out.

I looked at his grandfather for a reason. "God has a plan for everything. I was born and put on this earth for a reason. And no, it wasn't to ruin your family or anything like that. I know this looks bad, but just yesterday, you called me family."

"And I wish I could take it back, but I can't."

I just followed Seth out after that, now unable to stop from crying. Seth didn't stop us there. With a set jaw and a tight grip, his fingers wrapped around my wrist as the two of us headed through the palace and into his room, where he asked the doorman very politely to give us some time. They saw his anger, though, so they simply nodded and stood outside the door.

Seth locked it behind them and began getting undressed out of the suit he was in. "This is exactly why I didn't want to come here. Something would've gone wrong."

"Seth, I'm so sorry," I said quickly. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have pushed this. I think I've messed things up worse than they are. Those scratches and dents have turned into this jumped up mess, and I'm worried I might've totaled it."

"Ari, this isn't your fault," he sighed. "I wanted to believe I could fix things up as badly as you wanted them to be fixed. He's just not a good person, to put it nicely. My mom became the person she is because she saw what kind of a person her father is, and she hated it. Jessie's not all that fond of him, but he adores her, so he's never mean enough to hurt her. But, Ari, please don't blame this on yourself, okay? This was my mistake. I never should've brought you here, for more than one reason. I also should've thought about the fact that the people who made your parents would now know where you live and everything. _I'm _sorry."

"No," I said firmly. "Let's just say it's both of our faults and we should be punished by being locked in your room all day long."

Like I hoped, that made him smile—laugh a little too. "Oh, man, Ari, that sounds amazing. And I would if it wasn't for the fact that I have to go with your family today for shopping purposes, I most definitely would do it. But, Jessie says I have fitting of my own to get done, and she thinks they'll feel more at ease if I'm there."

I sighed glumly. "Yes, and I have dance lessons. Which are necessary, because we don't need something else for your grandfather to hate me for."

Seth titled my chin up to where I _had _to look at him. I didn't have any other options. "Hey, you. Don't. So he hates you? His loss, okay? Trust me. He doesn't know what he's missing, and if he hates you, he hates you. It doesn't change anything at all. My feelings for you, like I told you before, are forever. Nothing you do or anyone else does can change them, except maybe make them stronger and deeper. I'm yours, always."

And then he was passionately kissing me, in the way I had longed for him to kiss me for a long time. Deep down, I needed this. I needed it long ago.

But, this was something special that both sides had to feel and need, and now, both sides did. To explain to you what kind of kiss this is would be like trying to explain the way water tastes, or explain what love is, and that's impossible to do.

So, I'll just tell you it was amazing—absolutely incredible. There was that desire that was always there, but in that desire, it wasn't lust. It was pure need for one another, to bond in one of the last ways possible.

He had to abruptly pull back, though, as it started to get carried away. Now, it seemed like every kiss got carried away, because we needed this so badly—wanted it just as badly too—that we subconsciously tried to take every opportunity we had to get it.

With his eyes squeezed shut, he leaned his forehead against his left fist, which was pressed against the bed frame that had a canopy over it for that elegant look. He was heavily breathing, and without moving, he extended his right arm towards me, fingers extended out.

I wasn't exactly sure what he wanted me to do, so I simply stepped closer to him, ready to give him my hand.

For a minute, he laced our fingers together, his own fingers gently massaging my hand and simply falling in their place between mine. But, he didn't stay silent long.

"This is getting harder than ever before. And what sucks most is realizing how close we are. Ari, we have nine days left. Nine. And I'm ready to do nothing more than lay you down and have you every way possible. I thought before...I thought I needed and craved you before...but this...it's unreal. I never could've imagined this, never dared to. I need this, Ari, but then saying that...I feel like the worst person ever. I shouldn't even be telling you this, because you'll feel bad, maybe even obligated. And I don't want that. I want you to choose yourself, but then I don't want you to, because I don't want anything to change. I know we can do this, Ari. We can. I'm aware."

A small smile spread across my lips. "You're right, Seth. We can. But I can promise you, if anything happens, it's not because I feel obligated to make you happy. It'll be because I want it too. I know exactly what you mean. But, just because you want me doesn't make you a terrible person. I'm sorry for holding out on you like this. We could've easily gotten away with it a long time ago. Now, unfortunately, I think we've gotten ourselves in a mess where we no longer can."

"I'm taking you out tonight," he informed me tightly, pushing his forehead off of his hand so he could look at me. "Just you and me. I don't care if we have to sneak out. You and I are going out."

"Sounds like a plan."

"And, do me a favor," he murmured gently, suddenly pulling me with a really overpowering strength towards him. Not that he really needed that.

My eyes were wide, taken aback by his tight, unbreakable hold on me. "Anything."

"Be yourself tonight, completely," he requested softly. "I understand why you're changing for the media, because they might think worse things about you, but for tonight, don't change."

This was a request I could easily follow out, and it made me grin eagerly too. "Okay. I can do that."

And his lips were on mine all over again, this time in a mostly yearning, but partially loving, way.

It was very...incredible.


	9. 08: Promises

**:D here is chapter 8! The song from chapter 7 was **_**Under My Skin **_**by Skillet. :) this chapter doesn't actually have one.**

**On to more important business. I have a very special person to thank.**

**This series' beta! :D**

**Give it up for Sierra156! :D :D *huge massive round of applause* she's pretty amazing, and she deserves a huge plate of bacon. :D unfortunately, I can't give her one. :( but, yes. She is the beta, so I must thank her, once again. :)**

**Now...please review. :) they're not required, but they really help, and they make me happy. :) they really do.**

**Oh! Crazychick53, if you're reading this, thank you, once again, for that PM. :) It was very inspirational, and I just...thanks. I really appreciate it. :)**

**Without further ado, chapter 8! :D**

* * *

><p>I was so happy to be getting ready for a date tonight.<p>

My day was pretty weird. It was finished, except for the return of Seth and my family, but it was anything but normal.

The ballroom dance lessons took a long time, mainly because I kept tripping over myself or stepping on the teacher. It was fun, I'll admit. The teacher had a blast with me.

And then, I had to be fitted for my ball gown. At this point, if I hated it, it was too late. They used Jessie as the basis model, since we're close in size. The only thing that had to be adjusted was the chest... because I'm a little bit... bigger.

Yes, we'll just say a little. For my own good.

But, it was actually beautiful. It was literally a Cinderella gown, strapless with a sweetheart cut. The main color was this really light, but pretty, olive green. For whatever reason, it had this incandescent look, and sometimes, it would look purple or electric blue in places—but only in the right lighting.

Those colors are the colors of the mesh rhinestone encrusted layers on top of the poufy Cinderella skirt. On the top part—the bodice, I think it's called— there were a bunch of rhinestones, but not too many. It was, like I said, beautiful. **(A/N: Of course, if requested, you can see a picture. :D)**

And then, they already had the shoes for it. They weren't crazy, although they were a little higher than I wanted. But I'll manage.

Tomorrow, before the ball, Jessie was gonna make me practice walking around in an old dress like that of hers so I can get used to it. Seth's not allowed to see it or see me in it until time to walk in together.

It makes me sad.

Seth said to be myself, so I just hoped I wouldn't run into his grandfather on the way out. If I did, he would be _pissed_.

It wasn't bad, what I was wearing—nothing like that "dress" they picked out the night I got engaged. It was a casual black dress that came about five inches above my knee. The dress itself was loose, and the skirt part of it had a mesh layer above the cotton. To go with it, I put on a necklace he gave me and a grey zip-up hooded jacket.

The thing that might get him, besides the fact that it didn't come to my knees, was the fact that it was low-cut. Definitely not bad, though. Daddy wouldn't have even cared, because it covered everything just fine. And my chest was big enough that it wouldn't be saggy and show everything.

Of course, to go with it, I had on my black and white converse, because I was sick of wearing heels unless absolutely necessary.

Right as I finished putting the final touches on my hair—I just left it natural, but I had to mess with the roots a little to make it look sexier—I heard them announce Seth and my family. It took a while for them to say all the names, because it was _everyone_. So, I had a chance to run out of there and down the stairs, where I nearly tackled Daddy where he stood.

"Ari!" he laughed happily before throwing his arms around me. "How ya been, kiddo?"

"Busy," I sighed, but then grinned. "But not terrible. Definitely could be worse."

"Hey," Seth frowned. "I'm not allowed to say that, but you are?"

"There's a difference in the context," I informed him blissfully. "This is casual mingling. That was completely different."

"Touché," he agreed. "So, I'm gonna go get ready. If you want, you can help Jessie settle everyone in. Their stuff is already in their rooms, so you can just help her, if you want."

I grinned. "Sounds good."

He couldn't help but smile back at me before turning and jogging towards the stairs. I was gonna watch him until he was out of my eyesight, but when Iggy came and hugged me, I didn't get to do that.

"Hey, Ig," I laughed. "Have fun?"

"Not at all," he sighed. "You can imagine the craziness that went down."

I grinned. "I can."

When I turned around, I nearly ran right into Momma, who held her arms out towards me. Of course, I hugged her, and when I did, standing behind her was the bitch I really didn't want to see right now.

Wow. She's not trying to steal Seth away from me? Shocker.

My eyes narrowed as I released my mom, but I didn't plan to say anything to her. But, the smirk on her lips made me weary, and I wondered what in the hell she was up to.

But, Sam coming up and hugging me tightly distracted me.

"Ari, where is Seth?" Roxy finally just asked, no longer tormenting me with her looks.

"Getting ready for our date," I said honestly.

"Oh, no, no, no," she said quickly. "As his assistant, it's my job to keep up with his schedule. He doesn't have clearance or time for that."

I snorted. "Actually, Jessie, the person who _made _the schedules, said we're done for the day."

"And they are," Jessie input harshly, putting her two cents into the conversation as she came up on my right side to defend me, whereas Sam was on my left.

Sam now looked like she might kill her if given the chance, but she managed to keep her cool and only glare at her like Jessie and I both were.

Roxy didn't even seem phased. "You can ask your grandfather. All changes in the schedule must go through me."

"Well, here's a change in the schedule," Jessie snapped. "Seth and Ari are about to go out. Fix it."

"I need more time to make sure that's cleared," she argued cockily.

Jessie's eyes tightened. "Let me remind you of one thing. I'm being coronated at the end of February. If you care at all about your future here, I really wouldn't mess with me. Actually, no. Here's a scarier one for you. If you care at all about the current arrangement of your face, clear it."

She smirked. "Sorry, _Princess_. It would be bad publicity for you to hit me. And Ari."

Sam laughed darkly. "Her, maybe. Me? Nope. Nobody knows who I am."

"You're Ari's sister," Roxy shot right back.

"Actually, no," I informed her. "Not technically. Not yet anyways. I only have a brother by blood."

"I don't care what you say, _Ari_," she said darkly. "I'm not clearing this."

"That's fine," I said smugly, shooting her my own little smirk as I did so. "We can always just go up to his room. But, either way, it's getting really close to eight days now."

She snorted. "Really? Trust me, Ari, I'm way better than you give me credit for. I can have it done by tomorrow."

"I would really like to see that," I rolled my eyes. "You know, you're a big talker for someone who really doesn't know what she's talking about. And, you're getting yourself into some deep shit for this, for someone you don't even care about. That's pretty... stupid. Some would say determined, or stubborn, but it's pure idiocy. But, hey. Go ahead. One day, I will be back, and I will be allowed to beat that face of yours right in. And I'll enjoy it too."

"Is that a threat, Ari?" she asked quietly, not fazed as she smirked some more.

"No," I said truthfully. "Because I don't make threats, as a bitter ex-girlfriend of Seth's will tell you. I make promises, and I will come through. I don't care about your relentless attempts to steal him from me. Once again, okay, I do care, but that's not what bothers me. What bothers me is that innocent, caring façade, and I swear to you, if he gets hurt because of you, now or in the future, I will personally make sure you hurt worse."

"Threats, promises, whatever," she said icily. "I can't clear this."

"Don't clear it then," Seth suggested happily behind her. "We're just going outside. Probably not even leaving the property."

"I can't go off probably, Seth," she said in her sickly flirty tone, giggling a little for that 'cute' effect. "And sorry, but I can't clear that."

"Come on, Rox," he pleaded. "It's almost our 'scheduled' bed time anyways. Just put it in. We're not going anywhere. Just outside, where we can breathe."

She sighed reluctantly but nodded. "Alright." And then, with a set lip, she turned and left, leaving us alone in here with my large family, and his.

"Isn't that Roxy?" Elizabeth asked gently. "She was always such a sweetheart."

Jessie snorted. "Around _you_."

Seth shook his head. "Nah, Jess, she's always been sweet. A little clingy, but sweet."

I snorted. "Yeah. That's probably the last word I would put with her name."

"Ari, you just haven't gotten to know her yet," he protested gently. "Just give her a chance, please? For me?"

"I'm not giving her a chance, Seth, when she's set out to steal you from me," I said firmly. "I mean, I know she can't and wouldn't, even if she could, but she's _trying_. That's enough to rule out her chances."

"Ari, she is not trying to—"

"Seth, shut up, yes she is," Jessie interrupted angrily. "You haven't seen it, because she puts on that stupid 'innocent' act around you, the same one she's always used. You're not going to believe us until you see it for yourself, I know."

"She looked... just like Lissa," I heard Momma faintly grind out through her teeth, probably to Daddy.

My eyebrows furrowed as I turned towards her. "How do you know her mom?"

Momma's eyes shot wide open. "That's...that's her mom's name?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

Momma just nodded. "Okay then. Wow. What a small world...I'm sorry, Ari, I'll tell you later. I need sleep."

"Right!" Jessie exclaimed. "Sorry about that, guys. Um, you two? Go. Shoo. Be all cute and stuff. But don't stay out too late, okay? I mean, it wouldn't look good if you're all tired with droopy, baggy eyes tomorrow night."


	10. 09: A Special Night

**:) And chapter 9.**

**I agree with Sierra156 (my amazing beta:D) that the ending a little odd. But, I also agree that it is very Ari and Seth.**

**Curious? :D then read on! Lol.**

**And please review once you are done. :) reviews are very wonderful things, and I really appreciate them. :D**

**So, here you go. Chapter 9. :) After the ball, things might take a little longer, simply because I'm not sure how to tie important events together. But, I promise, it won't take **_**that **_**long. I doubt it'll even take a week.**

**Sorry! Chapter 9. :D**

* * *

><p>I like your smile<br>I like your vibe  
>I like your style<br>But that's not why I love you  
>And I, I like the way, you're such a star<br>But that's not why I love you, hey

Do you feel?  
>Do you feel me?<br>Do you feel what I feel too?  
>Do you need?<br>Do you need me?  
>Do you need me-e-e?<p>

You're so beautiful  
>But that's not why I love you<br>I'm not sure you know  
>That the reason I love you, is you<br>Being you, just you  
>Yeah, the reason I love you<br>Is all that we've been through  
>And that's why I love you<p>

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath. "Tomorrow night."<p>

Seth half-heartedly smiled down at me. "It'll be fine, Ari. Crowded and very busy, yes, but you'll be fine. We only _have _to dance once."

"Three times," Jessie corrected from... the other side of the room?

How did she hear that?

He just let out a small laugh before grabbing my hand and leading me outside, across the huge front lawn and past the actual castle itself. Now, we were getting in the random place around the castle where they probably have all kinds of outdoor events and stuff.

It was a chilly night—as to be expected in December. But I didn't mind the dress, because he seemed to like it. Or he usually liked it when I wore dresses? I wasn't so sure about now.

I was surprised when we walked in complete silence all the way to a fence, where Seth looked over to me.

"Now, when I was little, I would always come out here with Roxy, and we would sneak over this fence," he informed me with a grin. "To get away from cameras so we could play like normal kids."

My eyebrows rose. "Really?"

He groaned. "Ari, seriously. Why are you so jealous? There's nothing to be jealous of."

"Seth, I don't care that you had feelings for her and still kind of do, to an extent," I started, but I didn't get to go on when he interrupted.

"No, Ari, I don't. Not anymore."

I rolled my eyes but nodded. "Okay. If you say so. But I don't like her. I will not ever like her. To be completely honest with you, I like Lindsey better than I like her. After all Lindsey's done, and you know, I'm not gonna explain why, because _if _you believe me...I don't know. I'm just not gonna hurt you like that, either way. Point is, please don't ask me to give her a chance, because we're already past that. We were past that from day one, and I'm sorry, but I'm not giving her a chance."

"Ari, of course I will believe you," he said firmly. "Okay. So, maybe it goes against everything I used to know? Hello? That's how things go with us."

I shook my head. "This is different, Seth. Way different. Even if you're right and you _do _still believe me, I'm not hurting you. So, change of subject. We're supposed to jump the fence?"

He nodded. "Changing subject _back_. Come on, Ari. You can tell me. I'd rather know whatever it is than know that you're holding something back from me."

"I will tell you, Seth, but not until we're out of here," I said honestly.

"Well, come on then," he suggested. "We can—"

I shook my head. "We can go, but I'm not telling you until we're out of England, back in Montana. Just listen before you freak out or anything. After we get back to Montana, I don't think we'll ever really come back while she's still here. I can promise you Jessie has no desire to have her around. Point is, Seth, things will get unnecessarily ugly. You will get pissed, along with being hurt, and then your grandfather _will _defend her. That'll just start more problems, okay? I promise to tell you, but not until later."

"Okay," he quickly agreed. "But, until I know, my view on Roxy doesn't change, Ari. She's still my friend until you tell me whatever it is that would show me otherwise."

"That's fine," I said honestly. "Seth, I really don't care if you have female friends, just like I can have male friends. This isn't a jealousy thing. But, maybe you could tell her to chill out on the whole 'trying to steal you away from me' thing. It's really getting old, really fast. I had that enough back home, and I don't need it here too."

"She just hasn't grasped the fact that I'm taken yet, Ari," he sighed. "She will soon, and she'll stop, but right now, she's adjusting."

"Seth, she's not just adjusting," I disagreed sternly, doing my best to stay calm right now. "Please just trust me. I'm not gonna be a tattletale and tell you everything that went on between us, not right now, but please just trust me when I say she's plotting to steal you. And I know she can't. It just gets old."

"Just admit you're a little jealous, Ari," he said quickly. "We can get over this fence and off to our alone time that we want that way."

I just rolled my eyes and snapped us both over it, making things much simpler—especially in this dress.

We began walking, through the trees around us and just, well, around. We were exploring, and I loved it.

It was why I hesitated to defend myself. "I'm not jealous of her, Seth. I do not like her. There is a huge difference."

"You didn't like her from the minute you laid eyes on her, Ari," he reminded me.

"Okay, I admit I might've been a little jealous before," I sighed. "But now, I don't envy her at all. I'm glad I'm not her."

He rolled his eyes. "You realize how frustrating you are sometimes, Ari?"

I shook my head but smirked a little. "Nah. I'm only told that quite often. So, I'm guessing that means I'm pretty frustrating."

He nodded. "Yeah. That's putting it lightly."

I grinned. "So, now, we've discussed wall colors. We've discussed pets. We've got the kid thing figured out quite simply. What else are people supposed to talk about before they get married? I mean, like... decision wise?"

Finally, he relaxed a little and sincerely laughed. "Ah, man, baby, I don't know. I've never been married before. Oh. I know. When we finally settle down, where do you want to live?"

I shrugged. "Well, I was thinking maybe we could travel from place to place, stay each place a while, and then keep moving."

"That's really bad for a job, though," he pointed out. "I mean, I know we don't technically need one, but we might get bored just sitting around all day. Yes, we'll be together, but we'll still get pretty bored. We've got to do _something_."

I nodded. "Yeah. That's true, but we're not gonna be aging. So, we can't stay in the same place forever."

"We can, because by that point, your secret will be out, and everyone will know you—as more than just the princess of England," he reminded me. "I'm not saying we'll want to, but we can stay a good, long while—twenty or so years."

That was a strange title, even still, putting with my name. But I loved it. "That's... see, I've never been one to stay in one place. I don't know if I can 'settle down.'"

"We'll see where it goes, but sometimes, we have to make sacrifices, Ari," he said gently, saying something kinda harsh as nicely as he could.

"Wait a minute," I said quickly, eyebrows furrowing. "Are you saying I don't make sacrifices for this relationship?"

"I didn't say that, Ari," he defended firmly, voice getting kinda angry now. But, hey. Can't blame him; mine was too.

"No, Seth, because you didn't have to," I scoffed. "It was very nicely implied. Thanks."

He rolled his eyes. "I hate it when you do this! You take something that came out wrong anyways, and you twist it into something that it wasn't even supposed to mean!"

I blinked a couple of times, my mind replaying his last statement over in my head. "I...have no idea what you just said, but if it means what I think it does, I shouldn't be saying that...but what else could that have meant?"

"Many things!" he exclaimed.

Right as he yelled that, thunder clapped above us. Instantly afterwards, it began to pour down. Badly.

I was having fun, but I couldn't exactly show that in the middle of this argument. Having fun in an argument?

He saw it anyways, but he also understood it and kept a cool head about it. Instead of continuing, he grabbed my hand and hurriedly pulled me out of the freezing rain and into an old abandoned shack.

I frowned. "Where is this?"

"Old servant's rest place," he practically barked, releasing my hand with a jerky push, almost.

I rolled my eyes. "Will you stop? Whenever you get pissed, you get all whiny and mean. Seriously, Seth. This isn't a big deal."

"Oh, right, I forgot," he muttered sarcastically. "Defending myself isn't a big deal."

"You just did the same thing you got mad at me for!" I yelled back at him. "Let's just wait for the stupid rain to go away so we can go back!"

"Fine!" he shouted right back in my face.

I felt the need to have the last word, so I yelled it right back. "Fine!"

But, after I said that, Seth seemed to have other plans, because his lips were on mine almost immediately afterwards. And for whatever reason, arguing made this moment that much more passionate. We were mad, yes, but we also still loved each other. We still craved and needed each other.

And the next thing I knew, I was in nothing but a skimpy pair of boy shorts laying on one of the beds in here, and he was in his boxers laying on top of me, still kissing me with his own intense, fiery passion.

I tried to say his name to stop this, but I couldn't. This was just too good, too needed, and too long waiting for it.

But what surprised me was when he pulled back with a cocky smirk. "Wow, Ari. I could fuck you so hard right now."

"You could," I agreed. "And I wouldn't regret it. At all."

He grit his teeth together and winced a little. "Which makes saying no that much harder. Ugh."

I smiled softly. "I love you, Seth."

"I'm quite aware at this point," he informed me, still in that arrogant mood, because he loved this power. "But I still love hearing it, and I still love telling you that I love you too."

Now, my smile got brighter, and I was struggling to breathe for a few moments. "Yes. Definitely keep saying that during our eternity."

"I plan to."

I took a deep breath. "So, if we're gonna do this, I seriously suggest we do this now."

He shook his head, now smiling in a loving, gentle way. "We're not doing this, not when we have eight more days, love. No. We can do this, and you'll appreciate that later. I want to, so badly, but I think you might like this a little better."

And after that, the most amazing night of my life—even more so than the night we got engaged—occurred. It involved blind folds, and...well, you really don't wanna know, and if you do, I'm not sharing. Because it's my special night, not yours.

Let's just say things got _very _intimate and amazing. I'm surprised we didn't both snap and just do it, but we didn't. Actually, this night might not have been the best idea, because it only made us want it that much more, but hey. We're good at that, right? Doing things that don't involve actually having sex, but in the always finding a way to want it even more.

But it was a night I wouldn't trade for anything in the world, because it once again proved how we could do anything we wanted to.

Together.


	11. 10: Overstepping Boundaries

**:D once again, we must all thank and applaude the wonderful beta, Sierra156. :D**

**The song from chapter 9 was **_**I Love You **_**by Avril Lavigne. :) Good song.**

**No more rants…or at least not one atm. XD So, here ya go. :) Chapter 10.**

* * *

><p>No sir<p>

Well, I don't wanna be to blame  
>Not anymore<br>It's your turn  
>To take a seat<br>We're settling the final score  
>Why do we lie to her so much?...<p>

...That's what you get when you let your heart win  
>Whoa-oh-oh-oh!<p>

* * *

><p>And yes. Another morning waking up in Seth's arms.<p>

I knew I couldn't make this a habit, not just yet. We still had... a week.

Holy... oh my. A week from today.

When I turned in his arms, only so that I could look at his perfect, gentle face, it woke him up. But, it wasn't a rough, abrupt awakening, like he had gotten before at the house. Just like last night. It wasn't crazy, scary sleeping for him either.

He closed his eyes back for a minute but smiled anyways. "We're in serious trouble now."

I laughed a little. "I'll take it."

He inhaled deeply, pressing me tightly against his body as he did so. "Me too. And you know, it's only a week before we can do this without getting into trouble."

"Actually, I think we can do more than what we actually did," I reminded him, and like I hoped, it made his smile grow into an even brighter one.

"We can," he agreed.

Now, a realization hit me, now that I had a clear head with no lust and no anger. It was just love— just Seth on my mind. And the thought of my screw up last night, the silly little detail I completely missed.

"I could've snapped us back."

He grinned. "Yes, and I'm glad you, at least, forgot that little detail."

My eyebrows rose in question, but even still, as we faced the thought of Jessie's wrath—or worse, his grandfather's—I couldn't help but laugh a little. "You didn't?"

"No," he shook his head. "I remembered all along, and secretly, I hoped you wouldn't. Then, when you didn't, I was very pleased."

I smirked. "Obviously."

He was grinning, even still, but even brighter than originally. "Now, you _might _wanna snap us back. If we're not at least in my room when Jessie goes to wake us up, we're toast."

"What time is it?"

"Still dark out," he said honestly. "So, that means she's not quite up yet. We still have time to just kinda lay around, not do much."

"Talk," I agreed, smirking as his grin disappeared and his face got serious. "No, baby. Nothing like that. Just about random stuff, like turtles and chickens."

"Why on earth would we talk about turtles and chickens?" he wondered aloud.

I simply smirked again. "Because it's, like I said, random." And with a snap, we were back in his room. "You know, it's not really fair that I can do all this without any kind of consequence. I mean, sure, I'm a _little _tired—more tired as things get bigger and more foreign—but still."

He cocked an eyebrow at me as he began slowly rubbing my leg. He didn't do that long before he hooked it over his hip and tightened his grip on me again. "And you're complaining?"

"Not really," I murmured. "Just thinking out-loud, really. Because, I mean, that would be stupid to complain about. Have all this awesome stuff God gave me, and then complain? No. I'm not complaining. Just thinking. It's not really fair, no, but it's very fortunate, and I like it. A lot."

"It does come in handy," he agreed before releasing me and sitting himself up. "Now, just in case Jessie _does _get up, I'm gonna go ahead and put on pants. Or shorts, at least."

I stood up too, finding myself dressed in only my boy shorts and his shirt. It confused me, because I couldn't remember exactly why I was in his shirt with it buttoned up only enough to hide my chest.

But I was.

"Oh yes," I murmured. "I didn't want to sleep shirtless, and I wasn't gonna sleep in my dress. That's right. I remember now."

Seth walked back out of the closet with a pair of athletic shorts on. "Yeah. Hey, what about the rest of the clothes? We probably should've put those back on _before _we came back, but...yes. Can't just leave those, because Jess will ask questions. And she _will _notice."

I nodded and snapped again. The rest of Seth's clothes were lying in his hamper, including the shirt. Mine were in my hamper, and I was now dressed in a pair of bright cyan with black polka dotted cotton pajama shorts and a black lacy camisole.

He frowned. "I was hoping for a little sneak peak."

"You missed it last night, doesn't play again 'til next Sunday in Rome," I smirked at him. "Sorry, baby."

"It's perfectly fine," he murmured, stepping closer to me so he could wrap his arms around my waist. "I'm perfectly content with my decision to make you happy. Tell me right now. Are you glad it went this way?"

"I am," I said honestly. "It doesn't surprise me at all that you were right. Somehow, you usually are. You know what I want before I know what I want."

He shrugged. "All a part of knowing you better than you know yourself."

"Ri—"

The door was abruptly thrown open, without whoever it was even knocking. It didn't surprise me when little Miss Roxy was standing there, clearly enjoying the sight of Seth as he was. As a matter of fact, it pissed me off so bad that I stepped out of his arms and shut the door right back in her face.

"Ari," Seth sighed. "That... okay. Never mind. I'm just gonna stop."

I smiled brightly. "Thank you. Now, I feel like we were just interrupted. I think I was about to do something."

"And that was?"

I just grinned at him before wrapping my arms around his neck, standing up on my tiptoes, and kissing him. Very passionately.

And little Miss Bitchface decided to open the door, once again. It didn't stop me, though. Actually, just for giggles, I made it even better. Seth didn't even notice the door was open, because he wouldn't have kept it going if he had noticed.

But he didn't, so when he forcefully pushed me into the wall and slipped his tongue into my mouth, I simply lifted my hand and flipped her off.

Of course, she _would _clear her throat, so Seth did find out the door was open. When he pulled back, he gazed down at me with a skeptical glance, and I just smiled sweetly.

Yes, he knew I knew she was watching. No, he wasn't gonna dare get mad at me for not saying something or stopping it.

"Sorry 'bout that, Roxy," he sighed, rolling his eyes a little but unable to stop smirking. "What do you need so badly?"

"It's time for you to get up and start your day," she informed him.

I rolled my eyes. "At four twenty-three in the morning?"

She shrugged. "He needs breakfast."

"I'll eat up here," he dismissed it as he moved over to the door to begin to close it back. "Thanks, though, Roxy."

"A-Actually," she stuttered out quickly, realizing he was about to close the door right back in her face. "You can't. Your grandfather wants you to eat with him, since the ball's tonight. He thinks you two need to settle some issues."

Seth shook his head. "Tell him I'm sorry, but no. All that's going to do is bring on more issues. Besides, I've got a promise to fulfill, and I'm not one to break promises."

"Actually, Seth, you are," she whispered back quietly, doing her best to make her voice sound weak and truly hurt. She even added in a dramatic sniffle to help her case out. "I, uh, I'm s-sorry. I'll go tell him."

Wow. Bitch even managed to get her voice to break.

Seth sighed. "Roxy, I'm sorry about that. I really am. I'm not sorry that I did it, but I'm sorry that it hurt you. We weren't right for each other, Rox. We aren't. If we were, we would be together, and we're not. We won't be."

"Seth, I'm sorry, but I'm not giving up so easily," she said firmly, surprising me as she pushed her way in and shut the door behind herself, clearly "forgetting I was there." "I love you, Seth! I _love you_. Does that not matter?"

Seth looked really upset, but not because he had been waiting for her to say that. Because she was pretending to be hurt by this. She was hurt; hurt because she wasn't getting the throne.

"Seth, do you—?"

But I didn't get to say anything, because she was kissing him before I could. Within a second, I had her on the ground on top, pinning her down with a painful force. I was using both hands to hold her down, so I couldn't punch her in the face.

"Do you remember our nice little talk we had last night?" I all but growled in her face. "This is me putting it nicely. Welcome to hell, you stupid little—"

"No, Roxy, the fact that you love me doesn't matter," Seth interrupted gently, pulling me off of her with a firm, but tender, grip. He was holding me back again, but it was different this time. "I'm getting married in a week, and I've never been happier in my entire life. If you really love me like you say, you'll back off and let me be happy; move on. Be happy yourself."

"That's where you're wrong, Seth," she disagreed quietly. "I love you too much to just let you go like that."

"Ever heard the saying, 'If you love someone, let them go. If they come back, it's meant to be. If not, it never was?'" I asked bitterly in a dark, quiet tone. "You should try it sometime. It'll be a lot easier to face what's not meant to be that way."

It would be about then that a sleepy Jessie and a pissed off Sam made their way in to stop the commotion.

"What's going on?"

"Jess, go back to bed," Seth sighed. "We've got it under control."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at me, then Seth, and then Roxy. Then back to me, then Seth, and then Roxy once again. "Seth, why the hell do you have Roxy's red lipstick on your lips?"

"Because she's being a whore and kissing Seth with me standing right behind him," I said casually, as if it wasn't a big deal. "You know, people just never learn, do they?"

Sam snorted. "No, but she's gonna learn real soon when I show her what happens when you do that to you. Actually, no. I think I might go worse than I did with Lindsey."

I shook my head. "Nah, Sam. Lindsey kicked a blind girl. She's just being a stupid whore and kissing my boyfriend. It's okay. Just go back to sleep. Or wake up Alex and kiss him. That'll calm you down."

"It will," she agreed happily, a smile spreading across her lips to match that. "Well, you've got this under control. I think I'll do just that."

With a smirk and a roll of my eye, I looked back to Roxy. "Look, I'm done playing games, okay? I'm not gonna be a total bitch simply because you are still Seth's friend, but I will tell you as politely as possible to keep your hands off _my _fiancé and just give it up, okay? You don't listen when I tell you that it's _literally _impossible to take him from me, but that's your own problem. You know what? Go ahead. Waste your time. Waste your life away shooting for a throne you'll _never _get. See if I care. In the end, when I'm traveling the world with him, and Jessie takes over, you'll just be a sad, lonely little girl with nothing to do but sit and cry because you didn't get what you want. Well, sorry, but that's what you get for using people like you're trying to do. Get the hell out. I will say this, once again as nicely as possible. If you lay another hand, finger, lip, or any small piece of you on Seth again, there are certain things you can do with a lighter, a bottle of hairspray, and super glue. I'll let your imagination figure out what I can do with those three things."

She rolled her eyes. "_Please_. You can't do anything without bringing bad publicity during the day."

I just smirked even bigger, cockier. "You've gotta sleep sometime, whore."

Jessie let out a laugh behind me, her mouth opened wide as she turned and walked back to her room. Once she was out of here, though, she busted out laughing all the way until her bedroom door closed.

Seth too was stifling back a laugh as he held open his door. "Sorry, Roxy. I tried to hold her back, but you brought this upon yourself."

"I will not stop fighting for you, Seth," she said tightly. "The fact that you want me to is a little sad."

"I want you to because there's no point in holding onto something and fighting for it when that person doesn't want to fight for you," he shot right back. "Roxy, I do not care for you that way. Get it through your head. I'm marrying Ari. I _love her_. With all of my being. Just accept that, or you're gonna have a hard road ahead of you."

He didn't bother saying a polite bye. He simply shut the door in her face and let out a deep sigh of discontent.

But his discontent didn't last long. I was too excited to hear him say all that, to her of all people, to let that happen. So, I simply tackled him and began kissing him all over again.

And, like I had hoped, it worked.


	12. 11: The Ball

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delayed update. Band camp has been crazy. I'm bass captain this year, and my bottom bass had a Harley wreck. So, yes. Crazy week. But, we're all good. Everyone's fine. Things are almost done. :D**

**Anyways, I've got the next chapter too. :) Let's all thank the amazing beta, Sierra156! :D we're gonna keep thanking her. Cause she's just that awesome. :D**

**Well, without further ado, chapter 11.**

**Oh! First, the song in chapter 10 was **_**That's What You Get **_**by one of my favorite bands **_**ever**_**, Paramore. :D**

**Now, chapter 11. :D**

* * *

><p>Boom!<br>Here comes the  
>Boom!<br>Ready or not!  
>How you like me now?<p>

* * *

><p>I stared into the mirror with a nervous, wide-eyed gaze. Hands shaking, heart pounding, body trembling; I was beyond nervous.<p>

Why? It was almost time for our dance. And I was pretty sure I looked like crap. And I knew that everyone there would judge me. And I was in this ridiculous dress in public.

Apparently, this matters more than I originally realized.

Which made me even more scared, because I had no idea how much that really mattered. Jessie wouldn't specify. She just said that and disappeared, leaving me alone with Kelsi, Garrett, and Seth.

And then he took me with him to socialize. But of course, you can't forget his trusty assistant who _never left his side_. I wanted to commit mass murder, or specifically brutal murder of one person.

And that's where I was now, keeping my anger inside as I smiled and pretended to be a sweetheart while he introduced me to some person on parliament—there are so many I didn't even try and separate them anymore.

"The prince would like to share a dance with his fiancée," I heard Jessie say, after previously ignoring her announcement. I regretted it, instantly, but when she said that, lights flickered, and Seth and I were brought into the spotlight.

With an eager, loving smile, he took my hand and led me to the center of the dance floor. Without moving his lips, he asked, "Are you good?"

"Not really," I panted nervously, trying to smile back at him as we began slowly dancing to the agonizing music. "I don't know if I can do this. I-I just don't think I can."

"Snap your shoes off and get on my feet," he suggested. "Trust me about the rest. Your amazing dress—which looks very beautiful, I might add—will hide your feet."

And so I did, and we danced. It was so much fun, because all I was doing was watching Seth, ignoring the murmurs of our cuteness in the crowd, and just staring into his eyes while he spun me around.

It was another incredible Cinderella moment, but this was way better than anything I ever pictured before, even after I realized Seth was a prince and I would be a modern-day Cinderella.

And we danced, and we danced. Even after the song ended and people simply cheered, we just stood there staring at each other.

But he remembered the setting and grit his teeth. "I would be kissing you right now if we weren't where we are."

"And I'd probably be kissing you back," I grinned.

"Probably?"

I just smiled sweetly. "Probably."

"I'm not done here," he informed me as people walked out on the dance floor and began dancing around us to the new song. "Get back on my feet. I wanna do that again."

Of course, I wasn't gonna argue. I wanted to go again too, but only once or twice more. Didn't wanna overdo it or anything.

And second time around wasn't. It might have almost done it, to do it back to back, because close to the end, I began to notice the people around us. It was kinda strange, honestly. There were so many gorgeous, beautiful people dancing. They almost looked like a bunch of models.

The king wouldn't politically need models here. People don't just look that gorgeous, though. It just doesn't really happen.

And then, as I continued to stare and the song began to end, those models turned into half-human, half-wolf creatures right before my eyes. A woman screamed, and they all began trying to run out of here.

But another one guarding the entrance had something special—a box full of all kinds of automatic weapons.

He had one in his hands too, and as a warning, he shot up in air a few shots. People screamed but then grew silent as they all fell to the floor. The security in the room moved to try and stop him, but he just eliminated them from the problem.

"We're looking for someone in particular," he announced loudly as the rest of the models rushed over to weapon up too. "No one else has to die if you just hand them all over! One is here, but the rest don't seem to be. Now, I'm going to ask you once. With each time you refuse, I kill someone. Where is the hybrid kid?"

And everything began spinning as I froze, realizing who these people were. How could I be so stupid as to believe that they would just go away?

There was a silence as I began walking towards him. What else could I do? I wasn't gonna have more lives on my hands, and they would kill.

"No takers?"

"I'm right here!" I called out angrily, crossing my arms over my chest as I scowled bitterly at him. "You want me? Get all these people out."

He shrugged. "How do I know you're not just protecting her?"

I rolled my eyes and simply popped my wings out. Easy enough, right?

Until cameras started going off like crazy. The guy took another shot to warn them to quit, and so they did. But, strangely enough, he didn't get their cameras and dispose of evidence. He simply made them quit.

They took that, and the leader nodded for the people now guarding all the doors to let them all go. I looked to Seth, but he shook his head, determined.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"The hell you aren't," I said quickly. "Seth, you can still die. I can't. I'm good now. I'll be back. But you? No. You're just immortal, not invincible. You have to get out and warn my family."

"Jessie can do that," he insisted. "I'm not going anywhere without you, Ari, and if you think I'm just walking out of here and standing by while they take you to a place worse than hell, you're seriously mistaken."

A single tear trickled down my cheek, but I nodded, knowing this was one of those _**extremely**_ rare fights I would simply lose. There were no compromises; just the facts. I was gonna lose this battle, so it was my turn to just give up early.

"Just wait here," I whispered, my mind quickly coming up with anything I could do to stop them; stop all of this. Casually making it cooler wouldn't alert them to anything suspicious, because they had no idea what all I could do. Hell; they had no idea what all _my parents _could do, and they made them! But they grew on and developed new things.

"If you don't hurry, we're gonna shoot Prince Charming over there," he warned.

So, that only quickened and lengthened my steps. But I wasn't running, or jumping. I was simply walking quicker and faster towards them as people began filing out rapidly.

Once I got in front of him, he hit me over the head with the butt of his gun and stepped out of the way for another one, with a _huge _needle full of some drug, to get closer to me.

My eyes still on the ground, I began controlling his mind, and I made him casually move over and stab the original man in the neck, injecting the drug in him.

No one yelled at him, or did anything like that. They simply shot him. And I didn't feel the least bit bad for him at all.

I went to another one, a smaller guy in the back with some kind of light-weight machine gun. With him, I began unleashing all kinds of bullets on his comrades—some, yes, hitting me. Of course, they weren't all in a huddle, so the ones across the rooms simply took him out.

One, though, figured it out, and while I was focused on the ones around me, she snuck over and grabbed _Seth_.

"No more funny business!" she yelled as they took out that guy—but only after he took out more than half of them. "You're like the littlest experiment, the one who can control minds! You cut that out, now!"

I shrugged and stood up. "Fine. No more mind controlling."

"I demand you tell me what else you can do," she threatened, cocking the gun she had at Seth's head with an evil glare and a smirk. "Or else I'll take him in the back and show him what a real good time is."

Now, it was my turn to smirk, even though her comment pissed me off more than their presence alone did. "Just this." And I snapped her gun over to me and then snapped Seth into the other room.

And I knew he would be pissed, but that right there was a perfect example of _why _he didn't need to be over here.

They took a shot at me, but with a shove of my hand in the directions of their guns, I sent the bullets flying right back to them. Then, it was time for the gymnastics. I couldn't reflect all of them back with the waves, so I simply started flipping and doing backhand springs out of their current shot zones.

The girl started trying to fight me, but within three seconds, I had her on the ground and the gun pointed to her head. Momma used to tell me to always wound, not kill, if possible. Technically, it was possible, but I wasn't gonna just "wound." They would only be a problem later.

So, I took the shot. I thought back to Elli, thinking about how helpless and innocent she was, and I thought about all the danger they had put the people I care about most through. I thought about what all _I _went through because of what they did.

Even thinking about how my parents probably never woulda met if it wasn't for them wasn't enough to stop me from pulling the trigger.

I took another shot at the men approaching me—the number was now down to four—and then the guy flanking him. The other three were guarding the exits. I was surprised they hadn't already tried to take me out, but then I realized they probably were ordered not to.

Just for fun, I slid the gun across the floor and quickly tore off most of the skirt of my dress. That left it pretty short—about seven inches short—with the tutu kinda poufy skirt, me barefoot, and looking cooler than ever.

This was _awesome_.

With a snap, I set one of my hands on fire, and I shot a fire shot right in between one guy's eyes. It killed him, because the fire pierced through him like a bullet. So, of course, he died...and then burst into flames.

So it wouldn't burn the palace, I let the fire out.

Then, I shot a wave of water out of the other hand, and before it hit the ground, I froze it. With a smirk, I threw—from across the room—the icicle right through another one's heart.

And that left just me and another one of the smaller guy's. He didn't show fear, though, which surprised me.

"You don't deserve this kind of power," he snarled.

"And no one deserves the kinda treatment my parents, and I'm sure you, went through," I snapped back. "It's just the consequence. You're right to say I don't deserve it, but it's not my fault it's there. God has his reasons."

I didn't talk anymore—didn't want to. Right now, I wanted to clean this mess up and get back to Seth. I was certain this party was over now, and I was certain I would be in serious trouble tomorrow. But for now, I just ran over faster than even he could see and snapped his neck.

Right about then, my family _would _run through the doors, ready for action, only to see the rest of them laying around there, dead and bleeding.

Momma's eyebrows rose. "I thought I told you not to kill them?"

I shrugged. "Sorry, Momma, but I had to do too much. They could've gone back with too much information. I don't feel bad, though. Especially about the girl over there. I don't like her."

"Ari, you're bleeding!" Daddy said quickly. "What happened?"

I shrugged. "Got shot while making a dude shoot his comrades. No biggie."

"Actually, it is kinda big," Iggy muttered. "We've got to get you to a hospital, Ari. You were shot in the chest!"


	13. 12: Embrace

**Alrighty. Chapter 12. :) The next chapter won't be hard to write at all. I know **_**exactly **_**where it's going.**

**And then, things are gonna be kinda distant. Like…you'll see what I mean…but there won't be as much dialogue, as much going on. Mostly just inside Ari's head.**

**I know. Scary place to be. XD**

**Point is, chapter 12 is now here. :) This series probably won't end up being much longer. I'm not exactly sure. I don't think it'll beat even ****Recovery**** in chapter numbers. But, we'll see how it goes. :) The ending is gonna be **_**amazing**_**. And then the one after that, which I'm not sure what it'll be called, is gonna have the worst cliff hanger of them all. Like, for real. :D**

**You'll just see. Mwahaha. XD**

**Anyways, the song from chapter 11 was **_**Boom **_**by an awesome band, P.O.D (Payable On Death).**

**Now, chapter 12.**

* * *

><p>Whoa-oh-oh!<br>I need you  
>Whoa-oh-oh!<br>I need you here  
>I need you now<br>I need security somehow  
>Whoa-oh-oh!<br>I need you  
>Like you would not believe<br>You're the only thing I want  
>Cause you're everything<br>You're everything I need

Explore the cave that is my chest  
>A torch reveals there's nothing left<br>Your whispers echo off the walls  
>And you can hear my distant calls<p>

* * *

><p>"Seth, what is wrong with you?"<p>

It was probably the tenth time I asked, literally, but like every other time I asked, all he did was glare up at me before continuing to pace around the room.

My parents and family didn't crowd, not once they knew I was gonna be just fine. We didn't have to go to the hospital, because naturally, they have a surgeon at the palace? Not really sure why...maybe for times like this?

I don't really know. But, we were in the surgeon area. I was recovering from the anesthesia they gave me—which didn't actually knock me out, but I pretended it did—and the drugs, but I wasn't stupid.

Unlike most people, I'm still aware of what's going on. I just sometimes say funny things.

"If you don't answer me, I'm gonna hit you with a panda bear." Frowning, I furrowed my eyebrows as that sentence registered in my mind. "Or...no...'cause I'm not sure that's possible."

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, Ari, here's the deal. You wanna know why I'm pissed?"

"Yeah," I said honestly, nodding. "That would be why I asked ten times."

"You promised you wouldn't do that again," he said firmly, eyes narrowing. "Actually, if I recall, you _swore_."

"I swore to you that I wouldn't do anything as stupid as last time," I reminded him in a gentle tone, realizing now why he was so upset. "And I didn't. What I did was smart. Sure, I probably should've snapped my parents there, but I didn't think about that, okay? I'm not gonna apologize for getting you out of there, because she was gonna kill you. If not her, one of them. Seth, you're immortal, not invincible. Not yet anyways. Well, I mean, as invincible as you'll get. You'll never die anyways. Me? I am. That's why I'm not dead now. You're not, and they knew that. They knew taking you out would get me, so I had to. I'm not apologizing, though."

He let out a frustrated huff. "You're right. That was what was best. I just...I'm so sick of this. Being the one left out when things get tough, being the one in the way and on the sidelines. I'm just ready to be like you guys. I'm ready to be a fighter, not a problem."

"You're not a problem," I said honestly. "But, I'm not gonna lie and say you're not my weakness, because you are. And always will be. That doesn't mean you should feel bad, or anything. In a week,"—I noticed the clock on his wall said it was past two, so it was now Sunday—"or less than a week now, you'll be fine, and I can stop worrying. You're not a problem. I just worry too much. I'll be able to stop soon, after we're in Rome for about a week. I don't exactly know what order each step of the change occurs. I know you'll get your wings last, but I'm not sure when you'll become 'invincible,' or when your bones will turn into the unbreakable stuff mine are now. Nothing like that. I'll know for sure when it's done once your wings grow."

He nodded, not really pursuing the argument more. Instead, he had a question. "Is it gonna hurt? You know, getting wings?"

That question made me wince a little, because that _was _something I meant to talk to him about before. Way before. Everything just got crazy, and now, we're here. There's no turning back, especially now.

So, I nodded too. "It will, and I'm sorry about that. Not every step will hurt, but some of them will. When your bones are changing to the new substance, that's gonna hurt. When your muscles change, that will too. When you're getting whatever abilities it is you're gonna get, that won't...most likely? I don't know of any that _would _hurt."

He inhaled sharply, eyes moving away from me and over to the door briefly. "Ari, I think it's best for me to warn you…my grandfather was _pissed _about last night. I didn't really talk to him much. I was too worried about you. But, when he stopped by to try and make me go to bed, he seemed pissed. And that means he's probably gonna yell at you tomorrow and just...I don't know what's gonna happen, and I'm sorry. Truly, I am."

I had been expecting that, so I just shrugged it off. "Seth, it really doesn't bother me. I can handle it. If he hates me, I'm the one who should be apologizing to you. For not being good enough at this acting business."

"Ari, don't apologize for this," he said softly, eyes once again drifting away from me—this time to the floor. "I'm the one who should be apologizing for getting you into this mess. I never should've hidden this from you."

"Seth, this isn't something I would've told to the world either," I said honestly. "You didn't hold it any longer than I would have. Don't blame yourself for the family you were born into. I'm glad you were born into the family you were, because otherwise, you wouldn't be here. It's seriously okay. I still love you. I'm actually sorry your grandfather hates me and gives you more shit because of it."

"I don't give a flying fuck what he thinks," he said bitterly, teeth grinding together as he began gazing at me again. "He can go fuck a spider for all I care. Ari, what matters is that I'm happy and that I love you too, and I do. More than anything else in this world. I wouldn't care if my parents hated you too. It wouldn't change things. I would still love you all the same, and I still do, even if he doesn't. Like I said before, it's his loss."

There was a knock on the door, but before either of us could permit the person to enter, they did.

And in came Jessie.

"How are you feeling?" she asked sleepily, eyes fluttering a little as she struggled to keep them open.

I giggled. "Apparently better than you. Get some sleep, Jess. And sleep too late tomorrow, because you've had a busy month. You need it. I'm fine. Actually, I was about to head out of here and get some sleep myself."

She nodded. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I am."

"Good," she yawned. "Alright. Well, I'm out. Good night, loves. And please, please, _please_. Don't sleep in the same room. I know damn well you're not doing anything, and everyone else does too. But they get mad at the idea anyways, and I'm really not in the mood to hear Grandfather bad mouth anymore. I asked him to stop last time, because he has you all wrong, but still. Please. If for nothing else, do it for me."

"We planned to," Seth assured her. "We didn't actually mean to either time."

"Thank you," she murmured. "Well, I'm off. Sleep good. Just remember...six more days."

"Six more," I agreed, unable to _not _smile eagerly. "Night, Jess."

With another wave, she turned and headed right back out the door, leaving us alone again. Instead of bringing up the previous conversation, I simply stood up and took a deep breath.

It was a little surprising when Seth hugged me, especially the way he did. He was so firm, yet gentle enough I didn't mind the slight pain I got in the chest so much. I was thankful it was in the center of my chest, not my boob. That would've been very messy.

Anyways, he hugged me like there was no other options. It was either hug me or die, and the way he clung to me, it was as if he was trying to express his deep need for me. It was as if he was saying, "You know I'm yours, always, but you didn't know I would always need you more than even the air I breathe."

And it was the warmest, best hug I'd ever received, even if he was painfully trying to express this. It wasn't something he enjoyed, needing me as much as he did, but it was a mutual thing. We both needed each other equally.

I never thought I would be the kinda girl to need another man in my life. I used to think I would never _need _anyone. But he came along and proved me wrong.

I _needed_ him to function, and I felt stupid for admitting that; weak. No one should need another person to live. But I did. Just him.

Which was weird thinking about...because he was a boy I met at the beginning of the school year, not even _four months ago_. It was almost four, but not quite.

And now we're getting married...now we're at the point that we _need _each other to live.

It made me curious how bad things would get later, or wonder if our need for each other would get worse.

I didn't know, but all I could do was look towards the future and love the fact that he would always be there. And, there was that slight worry that something like tonight might happen again and ruin that.

But, I was content with holding him.

My parents had other plans. They were content on separating us and forcing me to go to sleep.

So, I did.

And I had hoped for a distant, wonderful awakening by my love. But, was that what I got?

No. The sun wasn't even all the way up yet when _Roxy _decided to gracefully bounce her way into my room and shove me in the floor.

"Get up!" she sneered cockily, smirking a little. "James wants to talk to you _immediately_. Before breakfast, and before you change. You're not even allowed to change. So, come on. _Now_."

_I'll show you, you stupid, conniving little bitch._

I had expected this talk to come, because like Seth told me last night, he was _pissed _about what happened. I guess the world wasn't supposed to find out.

But they did, and there was no turning back. I couldn't help what I was, but I could've helped what happened last night. If I had never flown where Lindsey could get a picture and tell the entire school my secret, none of this kinda stuff would've happened.

I didn't regret it, though. Not one bit.

The only regret I had so far was the fact that I didn't stand up and punch Roxy in the face. Instead, I just glared at her as I passed, off to possibly the most aggravating, terrifying talk with anyone in my life.


	14. 13: No One but You

**:) Chapter 13. I'm pretty sure wedding day is just a chapter away! (meaning 15)**

**I'm not 100% positive, but I think that's how things are gonna go. I'm not sure how 14 will end and line up just yet but I'm working on it. :) It'll either be 15 or 16, most likely, and then this segment of the series will be ending shortly after that. :)**

**Buuuuuuuttttttttttttttt, the next part is even better! In my opinion. Not that we don't all love Ari/Seth cuteness—right?—XD but the next one will be action packed as the family works together to take down Itex, for good.**

**I'm not gonna ruin anything. Promise. :D**

**So, anyways, the song in chapter 12 was **_**I Need You **_**by Relient K, who is also a very fun, awesome band to listen to. If you like the happy, cheerful kinda rock-ish type stuff...you should listen to them. :D**

**I guess that's how you describe their music? Except for their album **_**Forget and Not Slow Down**_**. It's kinda depressing...**

**Anyways, enough rambling. Chapter 13! :D**

* * *

><p>FIGHT!<p>

You're afraid,  
>Like I make my deals with the devil.<br>You've been at it for years but couldn't reach the next level.  
>Let's keep it real.<br>This is no competition to me.  
>Even if everyone around you acts<br>like they don't see.

Oh!  
>Is anybody else listening?<br>Outta sight, outta mind is what you'll always be.  
>Oh!<br>I hold my cards to my chest.  
>I laid my life on the line,<br>So I expect nothing less from you.

I speak the truth,  
>And everybody else knows it.<br>So set your ego to the side  
>And just <em>get the fuck over it<em>.  
>Can't waste my time on hateful people like you.<br>So keep wishing you were me,  
>And I'll keep making you have to.<p>

* * *

><p>It took me a minute to find him, because she didn't tell me where he was. So, I just kinda had to wander around until I found him.<p>

He was, thankfully, talking when I got in there. I didn't pay attention to who, because I was too focused on calming myself and thinking of ways to remain calm through all the anger and raging I knew he was gonna dish out.

When the man left, his pleasant expression dissolved into one of pure hatred. "You can't even bother to change into some appropriate clothes?"

My eyebrows furrowed as shock and absolute rage rushed through me. All I could think about was how much I wanted to punch her in the face.

"Roxy said you didn't want me t—"

"Is that all you do?" he interrupted in a harsh, snappy tone. "You mess up, and you just _have _to find someone to blame? Yes, that's very proper. What a perfect role model you are."

"Sir, with all due respect, I don't blame people for my mistakes," I said simply. "I only state facts. When I've messed up, I'll admit that."

"Yet you won't simply say that you shouldn't have talked to my grandson," he shook his head dismally. "Miss Lawrence, you are not properly suited for a man of Seth's importance, character, and worth. I find no other way to say this other than bluntly. He is a good man, and ever since you came along, he hasn't acted like one. He's rebelled, started cursing, and he's just become so...so...common."

"I hate breaking it to you, your majesty, but I didn't cause that," I snorted. With a quick glance around the room to check for other people, I saw we were alone, so I knew it was safe to say what I was about to say. "Your wife? Yeah. She's a lot to blame for his rebellious, reclusive old ways. The crap she did to him as he grew up messed him up, and you were no help either. What do you want me to say? I'm sorry for making him happy? Is that what you want?"

"What I want is for you to disappear," he said bluntly, shrugging his shoulders as he dismissed the statement as something that meant nothing to him—just like I did. I was just a problem in his eyes, not a person. "However means necessary. Move to a new country, move to a new state...I don't care. But get out of here, and leave my grandson alone. His life is already planned out. You can go now. Don't worry. I'll break it to him gently."

"I'm not going anywhere, sir," I said honestly, keeping my face as calm yet resolute as I possibly could. I tried to hide the anger his words brought me. I mean, seriously? What kind of person does this to their grandson? Tries to get rid of the person that they love, that makes them happy?

Him, apparently.

His eyes narrowed. "You're lucky to have even _seen _my grandson, much less gotten to speak with him!"

"Don't you think I don't already know that?" I scoffed. "Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I make him happy. He makes me happy. Well, happy is just the word I'm gonna use, because nothing really describes how we make each other feel. I'm not going anywhere, sir. I might leave England, but you wanna know who _will _follow me? Your grandson. Not because I'd tell him to. Because that would be his decision. He loves me, sir. Why? I don't know. Your guess is as good as mine. But he does, and there's nothing you can do about that. In six days, we're gonna be married, and you'll be lucky to see him again. You're lucky you get to see him now. Trust me. Getting him here wasn't easy. Can you just tell me what I've done wrong? I mean, I understand the misunderstanding with the pictures. I get being mad about this. But you're mad because of something I have no control over, my _genetics_? Sir, that's just a little ridiculous. My parents didn't ask for this. They were forced into the experiments put on them. They grew up in dog crates! Am I ashamed of what I am? Not at all. Hell, I'm proud to be my parents' daughter. You see us as freaks, but you'd be surprised what the public sees, sir. People _loved _my parents. Still do."

"You are still not princess material," he sneered. "Roxy? Now, she is the perfect model of a princess. Loyal, honest, trustworthy, dependable, _normal_, beautiful...the list goes on."

"With all due respect, I'm not so sure 'loyal' can describe her," I said simply. "I get that you're in love with her, sir. I really do, and I don't have a problem with that. Just like you shouldn't have a problem with the fact that I'm in love with Seth. Because I am. Completely and totally. Nothing can or will ever change that. And it's the same vice versa. Why is that so bad?"

"I've already told you," he said coldly. "I figured you would resist, would be so stubborn. So, how about this? I will give you two _million _dollars—American dollars—to walk away and leave."

"You can't buy me!" I exclaimed, eyes wide and heart sinking. Did he really think he could? There was no way! Just the suggestion hurt my feelings, and I don't usually care about what people think!

He scoffed as he turned away from me, massaging his temples softly. "I shudder to think about who you normally are. All this media attention in just a few short days, and you've managed to do it _after _Jessie morphed you into a princess suitable mold. Or tried to anyways. It appears you don't follow instructions well either."

Something about his words struck me in that instant. All of my life...I had lived of the philosophy, "Be who you wanna be, no matter what anyone says." Nudge had taught me that, and it was one reason I loved her so much.

And here I was...becoming this thing that I'm not. The problem is, who I am is mixing with who I'm supposed to be, and it's creating all kinds of problems.

Why was I doing this? Seth said I didn't have to, and at this point, the press sure as hell doesn't like me. They think Roxy is what's best for him.

I didn't respond, though, because he went on.

"You're too stubborn and annoying to just go away when people want you to go," he said angrily, eyes tightening a little as he began pacing in circles around me. "Money won't work, so you clearly have other motives. I'm not convinced you care about my grandson, because if you did, you wouldn't put him in the kind of danger your...different...lifestyle brings."

"I'm done being polite and nice to you," I said firmly. "I'm sorry, sir, but I can't do this. I'm not some Barbie doll made of clay that you can dress up and turn into this public figure. I love Seth, and I tried to get him out. But it didn't work. We can't be apart anymore, because we _care _about each other—deeply and truly."

"I don't believe you," he informed me, his voice getting very determined and particular as he stopped pacing, eyes dead set on the floor below me. "I believe you've captivated Seth and brainwashed him, made him fall in love with you. But I don't believe you love him. I think you're after Seth for his title, for his throne."

"I didn't even know he was the prince until we were _both _already in love with each other!" I exclaimed. "You are so ridiculous! You think this will help bring Seth into your life? I'm the reason he's here to begin with because he needs to make amends and fix things before it's too late."

"You mean before Jessie gets the throne?" he snorted.

My eyes narrowed tightly. "I don't want it! Which part of that don't you get? I didn't even know Seth was prince! I've said that already, and I'll say it again. I love Seth because of who he is, not what he is. I would love him just the same if he was just a boy from Montana!"

"Shut your trap and let me talk," he commanded harshly. "You can deny it all you want, but I have a way to prove you love Seth, not just his title."

My eyebrows furrowed warily. "What's that?"

"Break off the engagement and let him marry Roxy," he said simply, as if he _didn't _just say the _last _thing I wanted to hear. "She'll become the princess, and you can be his secret affair."

"That's weird," I scoffed. "You want your mistress to marry your grandson? That's pretty...strange. But, no dice. I love Seth, and I'm not breaking off anything to prove anything. I have nothing to prove to you. I'm not giving her what she wants. I'm marrying Seth because I love him. Because I want to be his in every way possible. You can keep Roxy; I'll keep Seth."

I didn't want to argue anymore. Actually, I was quite sick of it. So, I turned and quickly began walking away—almost jogging. Not only was I desperate to get out of here, but I also had a lot of stuff to do in the closet Jessie picked out for me.

I had to replace it with _my _clothes. I was done being their perfect little angel when they hate me to begin with, when there's no point.

If nothing else, I want to show the world that it's okay to be who you are, no matter what. I don't care if they think I'm a slut, a rebel, or whatever they might come up with. I don't know, and I don't really care. All I want is for them to grasp my one concept.

Don't let anyone dictate who you are. Be yourself, no matter what.

"Where are you going?" he yelled after me, his angry voice echoing around the room.

I stopped only so I could answer him and _not _be the rude girl he already set me as. "I've got some things to take care of. I'm doing being a Barbie doll."

"You stupid little bitch!" he yelled, surprising me completely. "Get back here, and don't you dare touch those clothes Jessie picked out for you! That's what you must wear, because you look like a whore otherwise!"

I didn't argue, or protest. Instead, I simply walked out and up to my room.

Well, I started to go to my room, but Seth walking angrily out of his room—which was right before mine—stopped me.

"Hey," he said gently, forgetting about that anger for a moment as he looked at me. "How'd it go?"

I groaned softly and shook my head. "Not as bad as I thought, to be honest, but he said some shit that really pissed me off. Look, you were right from the start. I shouldn't change just because your grandfather says so. I've lived my entire life based on that philosophy—be who you are—and I let that fall. I'm done. I'm gonna be me from now on."

He smiled eagerly. "Well, that makes my morning better."

My eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong?"

"Just heard Roxy and Jessie going at it," he muttered, shaking his head. "Jessie was being harsh, said some things that weren't true. But I'm glad you're gonna be you again. That makes me happy."

I grinned, dismissing the thing that upset him—simply because I was glad to cheer him up. "Do you wanna come help me clear out my closet? We can have a fashion show, since our first scheduled thing is in seven hours."

"Sounds like a plan to me."


	15. 14: Passing By

**:D let's give another awesomely huge round of applause to my beta, Sierra156. :D she's doing an awesome job! Agreed? :D also, if you haven't, check out her story, Scars. It's really good. :D**

**Anyways, back to The Royal Treatment. :D The song from chapter 13 was **_**2**__**nd**__** Sucks **_**by A Day to Remember. What an incredibly amazing band. *sighs happily* I love them. A bunch.**

**Right. So, here's this chapter. :D This series is quickly coming to an end! Or this part of the series anyways. XD not the whole thing. It's still got 2 more parts. :) Just two, though. Sorry. The last one I have planned might almost be pushing it a little too far, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that. XD**

**Oh! Review. :) It's not hard to do. Quite simple, really. I'll leave a reminder down at the bottom if it helps. :)**

**Without further ado, chapter 14!**

* * *

><p>When I pretend everything is what I want it to be<br>I look exactly like what you always wanted to see  
>When I pretend, I can't forget about the criminal I am<br>Stealing second after second just cause I know I can but  
>I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay<p>

I'm just  
>Lying to bend the truth<br>I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be, so I'm  
>Lying my way from you<br>No, no, turning back now  
>I wanna be pushed aside, so let me go<p>

I remember what they taught to me  
>Remember condescending talk for who I ought to be<br>Remember listening to all of that and this again  
>So I pretended up a person who was fittin' in<p>

* * *

><p>Six more days...<p>

Time passed slower than I even imagined was possible. That day, after clearing out the closet of unnecessary things, putting electric blue streaks back in my hair, and getting disapproving glances from Jessie all day—not harsh, but not pleased either—we made more public appearances. We went to lunch at some fancy restaurant with his grandfather, Jessie, and members of parliament. Then, after lunch, Seth and I went to take care of some more wedding details, ate dinner, and then met up with Jessie to check and see how the cake was coming along.

Finally, it was time to come back to the palace. We were exhausted, because it had been a busy day. And, as much as I hated admitting it out-loud, my chest was _killing _me. My heart, every time it beat, I got this twinge of agonizing pain simply because there was a bullet wound around it.

Sleeping was rough, because it hurt then too, and all I could think about was my upcoming wedding, how perfect it had to be. I kept telling myself I wouldn't be one of those crazy brides and worry about that kind of thing, but as the day gets closer and closer, I started worrying.

And there was no reason to, because Seth and I were meant to be. There was no doubt in my mind that he loved me.

But there was a doubt about the wedding itself. Was it too soon? Some people might say yes, but I disagree. The timing wasn't the issue.

The issue was the wedding...the setting, the guests, the huge elaborate event it turned into...I still wasn't convinced that it was the kind of wedding I wanted.

When I finally accepted that it was the wedding I was gonna have, realizing how lucky I was to be in this situation, I got a few hours of sleep.

But, not much, because then five days before the wedding began...and things got crazy all over again.

Other articles all about me in all kinds of newspapers and magazines, portraying me as the rebellious hybrid princess-to-be, started sprouting. They talked about my amazing defeat of the weird wolf-human hybrid creatures—Momma said they're called Erasers—against the insanely impossible odds. They commended me for that.

And then, something else happened that made me a little happier about this whole mess. They instantly picked up on the reason I was dressing out, being nothing by myself.

"Aria Lawrence, also known as 'Ari' by the ones who know her, has begun stepping out of the 'princess' stereotype and dressing herself. In a shocking, yet gorgeous, low-cut tank top with a punk style mini-skirt to complete her rebellious ensemble, she lets the world know that she is who she is, and nothing can change that. No title, no anything."

After reading the article online, something Sam was kind enough to show me, I began the day.

More wedding details. More fighting with Roxy. More fighting with Seth about Roxy, mostly because he was tired of not knowing yet still seeing the way we both hate each other. More slapping Roxy for kissing Seth. More arguing with Jessie over my attire. More dress fittings.

It was just crazy!

Then, sleep. Because sleep is good. I had Sam give me some _seriously _heavy duty pain medicine. Illegal? Eh, probably. But, you know what? I'm sorry. The light stuff the doctor prescribed me, even though I told him over and over again that the stuff he gave me didn't work, wasn't helping anything.

So, she gave me some heavier stuff. It wasn't perfect, but it was better. I had to change medicine each night, because I'm kinda weird. Once I take something, I almost instantly build up immunity to it so that once I take it again it doesn't work.

That's bad, I know... but, it's also not my fault. I get it from Daddy.

Four days... we got a decent break. I mean, we got to spend some alone time together, briefly, but it was nice, because we made a pact to no longer fight over Roxy. And the rest of the day, we made it that way. Even when she did stuff to provoke fights, we just ignored her and continued on with our day.

I was a little irritated that she was his assistant, but I couldn't change that. It was whom his grandfather picked for the purpose of setting up their "future engagement" he had planned for him.

I didn't have the nerve to tell Seth about that just yet. He kept asking me what his grandfather said, and I told him it was no big deal; just stuff about how irresponsibly I had acted. But, it was a lie, and Seth knew that.

He just didn't push it, not yet anyways.

Three days...Seth was practically busy all day. I didn't have much to do, so I spent a lot of time with Garrett, Alex, Kelsi, and Sam just exploring England. Jessie would've come, but she was busy also. So, she didn't.

We just had a relaxing, fun day. It would've been better with Seth, but he insisted we go without him, due to his packed schedule.

Two... every little detail was being triple checked. The cake was almost ready, would be by tomorrow in time for Jessie and I to stop by and get it. I got to go to the church we were getting married in for the first time, and Jessie explained to me step-by-step what would happen. It's kind of like a rehearsal, if you will, because I got to ride in the temporary carriage—apparently there would be a nicer one on the actually wedding day—and I had to walk the path, smile and wave, and enter. Then we had to practice our lines, our vows. All that jazz.

Jessie attempted to make us write our own vows, but I managed to convince her otherwise. I mean, it's not that I don't want to admit how I feel in public, because I have. So many times. It's just... I want this to be over with as soon as possible.

Is that terrible to say? I just want my wedding over with? I mean, I don't mind going through it, because it means Seth will be mine. The end. But, I just…I'm nervous. I'm scared I'll mess something up. I'm worried something won't go right. I'm apprehensive that someone might object and give valid reasons why we can't be married.

Something like that!

I don't know.

But, Jessie, Sam, and Kelsi all forced me to go to my bachelorette party. It wasn't anything crazy. We just had a party in Jessie's room, since the kind of party we were having wasn't exactly public appropriate.

Two words. Alcohol. Lingerie.

And we all got _wasted_. My parents were surprisingly okay with it, since we weren't going anywhere and we were only doing it as a final celebration of my single life. **(A/N: Upon request, I can actually write a bachelorette party chapter, because it's a funny vision, in my head.)**

One day...I began getting _extremely _nervous from the moment I woke up and realized what day it was. So nervous I was literally shaking. Badly. My entire body was shaking.

Roxy was super pissy, super bitchy. She was barking orders at everyone, glaring bitterly as people rushed around to prepare things. It was crazy, because nothing was going on _here_ until February.

But, it was a madhouse, and she just made it funny.

I had a third and final wedding dress fitting, and let me just tell you, it is _gorgeous. _**(A/N: I'll put pictures of everyone's dresses for the wedding if requested.)**

The top layer is pure silk, but underneath, there's a mesh and satin layer to give the skirt its "Cinderella" style poof. It didn't have a super long train, thankfully, and the veil, which was white mesh with blue topaz glitter sprinkled on it for an accent thing, came just to the bottom of my back. It was strapless with a sweetheart cut, and it had blue topaz rhinestones and designs running all over it—especially on the chest part.

It was gorgeous, and my description of it does it shame.

That was only my second choice of wedding gowns. My first one, Jessie said no to, because it wasn't floor length. It was already made, and it already fit me—already had it, even—but she said it wouldn't work.

But this one was okay. I was a little worried, especially with my heels, that I would trip or something, but I was practicing, once again.

I was the only one not hung-over too, which was awesome. They had to suck it up, though, and continue making preparations. Sam was taking care of business, as was Jessie. Kelsi was just there to help any way possible.

And then, as the day began to die away into night, I was granted freedom to do whatever I wanted, because the bride didn't need to be all worked up and stressed.

Honestly, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. On one hand, I wanted to just sleep, because I needed to catch up on some.

But, more importantly, I wanted to see Seth one last time before the actual wedding, because after tonight, I can't see him until time.

So, I decided on that, after a super long mental debate. One option was better for my appearance and to make things perfect while the other option was better for me. So, I picked what was best for me.

And I was so glad I did, because Roxy was trying to work her way in there to try one last time to convince him to leave me. But, I got there first, so I shut the door right in her face as I moved over to Seth's bed, where he was sitting with his hands intertwined and pressed against his chin.

He looked up at me and smiled wearily. "Hey, love."

I plopped down beside him with a deep sigh. "Hello."

"Tomorrow," he murmured distantly, almost as if he couldn't even believe it. I barely could myself.

"Tomorrow," I agreed, nodding slightly as I curled up beside him, into his arms. "No more separate rooms. No more chaperones. No more... anything. You'll become invincible, you'll be able to fly, and I won't have to worry about you."

"Most importantly, though," he added on happily, although I could hear just how tired he was in his voice—as I'm sure he could hear the same thing in mine. "Tomorrow, you will become mine in every sense of the word, in every way possible."

I smiled. "This is true."

Slowly, and tenderly, he began rubbing my arm. "You remember when I told you that there was absolutely nothing I would change about you?"

"Mmhmm," I murmured, my eyes drifting shut as I did.

"I lied."

It didn't really faze me, because I figured he would eventually figure out _something _to change about me. "What do you want to change?"

He kissed my forehead. "Just one thing..."

"Which is?"

"Your last name," he admitted, almost as if he was embarrassed to say it. But, he wasn't. It was just a cute, totally Seth-like way of saying it.

I just smiled, keeping my eyes closed as I hugged him tightly against me. "Yeah. I think that's a change I'm more than happy to let you make."

And for this moment, I wasn't scared or nervous, because whenever I was with him, nothing seemed off. I knew that nothing could go wrong, because we were meant to be. Most definitely.

With a yawn, I stood from my bed, letting my feet hit the cold floor lazily. It was just barely breaking dawn, but Jessie was persistent. So, I knew I wasn't sleeping through whatever it was I had planned today.

What was...?

Oh yeah... my wedding.

Today. December 10th.

Oh my fucking tigers.

**alrighty. here's your reminder. review. :) that button right below here. yes. push it. :) it wants you to. as do i. and i think you wanna push it too. :D**


	16. 15: Certainty

**:D the end is very near. One more chapter, and then the epilogue! :D**

**But, don't worry. The next part, which is called The Hybrid Saints, has already been started. Nothing's been published yet. It's just been started. XD**

**Alright. So, reviews? Please? :D They're pretty fantastic, and they make me happy. So, come on. You can do it! :D**

**The song from chapter 14 was **_**Lying From You **_**by Linkin Park.**

**Now. Chapter 15! :D**

* * *

><p>Woke up early this morning on my day to shine...<p>

...Back down deep in my suitcase I got a black silk gown  
>Oh, get the ceremony rolling, I'm ready for my wedding night<p>

Oooo-oooo-oooh I want my wedding night  
>Here comes Daddy's little girl down the aisle, she's all dressed in white<br>Oh no no, Mama, there's no need to cry  
>Just get the ceremony rolling, I'm ready for my wedding night<p>

Don't look once, girl, don't think it twice  
>Cause after tonight, the guy will be all mine, all mine, all mine, all mine<br>Hear them chapel bells a-ringing, hear them choir boys a-singing  
>Get me to the church on time<br>Oh, get the ceremony rolling, I'm ready for my wedding night

* * *

><p>It was absolutely horrifying.<p>

Somehow, amidst all the craziness, I was able to sneak away in an attempt to see Seth. But, I'm sure Jessie prepared for that, so she already had him out of the castle.

Damn sister who knows us both well.

The wedding was early so we could get to Rome today. Ten, actually. It didn't _have _to be that early, but it was simply because it could be.

My makeup wasn't the usual stuff I put on. It was all kinds of foundation, blush, eye shadow, eyeliner, lip gloss, mascara...all that stuff made and applied to look _natural_.

But it wasn't, and I wasn't a fan. I looked like a porcelain doll. So, when Jessie and Sam left—after curling my hair to make me look like a fucking poodle and putting the top part up—to go get the dresses, I put bright blue topaz glitter around my eyes. Not a whole lot, but more than I put around the rest of my skin, which was a very light amount—just a touch.

They were too preoccupied to notice at first, but Jessie decided, once she _did _notice, that she like the touch. It was me. So, she didn't even try to change it.

So much work was put into making me look "perfect." Too much, if you ask me.

But, I wasn't the only one dolled up. Sam, Jessie, Kelsi, Momma, Marie, Nudge, Ella, Alli, and Angel were too. Only Momma, Jess, Kelsi, Sam, Marie, and I _had _to be, but Jessie knew the others would love it. So, she went ahead and had them done that way too.

Apparently we were following the tradition that states the bride has a specific color that only her family is allowed to wear. The groom's guests and family aren't allowed to wear it. Jessie picked my color, knowing me, so she picked blue.

Dumbest tradition _ever_, if you ask me. I mean, why restrict people like that? Blue is the best color!

But, that's what my bridesmaids and family were wearing.

Alli's dress was a halter dress with a sweetheart cut that came four inches above her knees. The only reason the skirt was poufy was because it had three layers—the bright cyan top layer, the pale lime green middle layer, and then the invisible white mesh layer underneath. The dress itself was satin with different color blue rhinestones accenting the area right underneath the chest and the back. She simply straightened her hair.

Ella's was a little more elegant. She had a baby blue strapless with a sweetheart cut that came just a mere inch from her knee. It was decorated with little flowers all over, more so on the chest area than anywhere else. Ella had her hair curled, but they also put a baby blue flower in the side of her hair to go with her dress. Very beautiful.

And oh my. Little Marie? Aw. Man. She was absolutely adorable. She had a little princess dress, halter cut. It was made of silk, and it was bright blue topaz. On the back and on the halter straps, it had blue topaz glitter, and the poufy Cinderella ball gown style skirt had the glitter there too, but not as obviously.

One word? Adorable.

Jessie and Kelsi were, obviously, dressed the same. They had their hair put up the same way too—both curled and put up in clips in a fancy, formal kind of way. Their dress was floor length, but it also wasn't. It was one of those that was cut different. The cut came all the way up to about six inches above their knee. It was yet another halter dress with a v-cut but silver rhinestones embroidering the straps and chest area. It was the same bright blue topaz color as Marie's dress.

Hard to find that color, but I found it, somehow. What can I say? It was the main color of my ring.

And, of course, Jessie decorated things to match my ring—that blue topaz color with tourmaline accenting things.

Crazy, I know, but it's Jessie. Sometimes, all you can do is step back and let her have her fun.

Momma's dress was a little different. It was floor length, and it was strapless with a different kind of cut. It started like a sweetheart cut, but in the middle, it had a sharp v-cut—and a silver lining on the v. The dress itself was sapphire, and the chest part was silk, whereas everything below it was soft mesh— whatever that is.

Nudge was just dressed in something different all together. My entire family couldn't wear blue, could they?

Technically, yes, but Nudge is Nudge. She'll wear what she wants no matter what anyone says.

She picked out a bright red ruffled, strapless dress with a sweetheart cut that came about four inches above her knees. It was a pretty simple dress, for the most part. There was a small belt looking band that wrapped around underneath her chest that had clear rhinestones accenting it, giving it a little something. But, of course, for what her dress lacked in glamour, she made up with in her shoe choice—those loud, Nudge-like silver sparkly stilettos. Way higher than I would even dare to _think _about _looking _at.

And then there was Sam's dress, my maid-of-honor. Hers was chosen specifically to fit something she wasn't exactly aware of. Only one person was aware, and this person was sworn to secrecy.

Anyways, her dress is _gorgeous_. It's white and lacy with a silk bottom layer. The lace on top is soft. It comes about an inch—maybe—above her knee, and it has a straight solid strapless cut. It's absolutely beautiful. People always say, "The bride's supposed to be the only one wearing white!" but I've always been a fan of maids-of-honor being dressed in white. I don't know why.

She looked beautiful, especially with her hair curled and her bangs pinned back with diamond pins. She was wearing silver stilettos also, so she made me feel a little bad.

Why? I was the smart one going barefoot.

While everyone was putting the final touches to their hair and makeup, I walked over to Momma so she could give me the cliché Mother-Daughter speech before a wedding. I knew it would be different, but I also knew she would wanna say _something_.

I decided to start the conversation. "You got the package?"

She nodded. "Well, your dad does. I don't have a pocket or anything to carry it in, so I put it in his pocket and told him not to open it. We both know he won't, although he'll want to."

"Good thinking," I smiled nervously. "Um, do I look stupid?"

"No!" she exclaimed, gasping a little. "Ari, darling, you don't look stupid at all. You look beautiful, almost perfect. The dress...it's not quite what I pictured, but it still looks absolutely beautiful. This is the day you've been waiting for, baby. Don't worry. You know this isn't the wrong thing. Maybe this whole England deal might be, but in the end, it won't matter where or how you got married. Three hundred years from now, you may not remember exactly _how _you got married. You'll just always remember that you did. To Seth. The man you love and have already decided you want to spend your eternity with. You two... the love you have... the connection... it's amazing, Ari. Truly incredible. I haven't seen anything like it. You two were meant for each other, no doubt about it. I honestly think that even if we weren't mutated, you two would've found a way to each other. Just like your father and I would have. Why? Because you're soul mates. You truly are meant to be. Nothing would've stopped you. It's why nothing and no one has. You two have been through more than your share of trials and troubles together, but you know what? You got through them just the same. Together. Actually, you got through them stronger together. Everything. I'm almost done; because we've got to head out and get you in your carriage, but baby girl, remember. We love you. His family loves you. _Seth _loves you. You two are making the final step in your forever together. After today, there's no more worrying. There's no more waiting. You won't have to resist. You can have him any way you want. I know that's not what this is about. Believe me, Ari. I know. But it's a fact. You'll be able to connect and live together. You'll go off, just the two of you, and explore the world, do so many new things. Discover more about each other; find out new things about yourself... Ari, this is it. Your time to shine and take the next step in your walk of life. Trust me, Ari. You'll find that marriage, no matter what the world tells you, it's great. I love it. It's great to find that one special person you want to annoy the rest of your life. And you can't forget the compromise made, the very important one; we both agreed to let me have my way. You see, it's simple. Marriage is just the beginning, and you've got forever. So, hold your head up high, walk out there, say I do, and snag that boy you've been waiting your entire life for. Good luck, sweetheart." And she kissed my forehead as everyone began heading out to their own limo, whereas I had to ride alone with Sam in the carriage. "We'll see you there. And once it's over, we'll talk."

I had to force myself not to cry, because her speech made my eyes water up. But it would ruin my makeup, so I couldn't. "Okay, Momma. Thanks."

She smiled at me. "Any time, my dear."

And that just left Sam and me.

Sam was smiling brightly as she walked up to me. "It's about damn time this day arrived. I know, I know. You've only known each other about four months. Well, actually, isn't it four months today?"

"Wow," I laughed, nodding. "It is."

She grinned. "Ironic timing."

"Yes, ma'am, it is."

She took her place behind me so that my train wouldn't drag along the ground. "Come on, beautiful. You've got a man to attach yourself to, and I've got one waiting for me too. Just to stand there with. Not to get married to. Nah. That's not happening yet. Probably in June, if things work out."

I rolled my eyes. "Sam, you two are getting married."

She decided I was right, and that there was no point in trying to deny it, so she laughed. "Yeah, we are."

"I say y'all just go for it," I smirked. "My parents would finally have the house to themselves, and I can assure you they'd love that."

"They would," she agreed. "But, in case you _don't _remember, we started dating on Seth's eighteenth birthday. That was, what? A little over a month ago? No. Not even a month ago."

I nodded. "So? You know you're going to. Why wait? Trust me. Waiting is pointless, and it only makes things harder."

She rolled her eyes. "Ari, this is your wedding day, not the day to discuss when mine will be."

"You're right," I agreed, keeping my thoughts very focused on Seth and Seth alone. I even let them wander to Rome so that she would purposely do her best to tune me out of her head. It was hard, but she could do it if she focused intently on something else.

The carriage ride was pretty great. Sam and I were waving to people cheering us on and watching me as I made my way to the church. According to Jessie, waving was required, so I did. Because I wanted to, not because I had to.

It was incredible. And the best thing was…I had no more secret. There was no more living in fear. Everyone knew, and I didn't have to pretend to be something I'm not. I could truly and fully live like my motto.

And I was happier than I knew possible, even when the carriage reached the church and we began getting out. I was beyond nervous, and my heart was pounding vigorously in my chest. Not to mention the butterflies and the pulsing veins, or the struggled breathing. But, hey. That's to be expected, even if there are no doubts about what you're doing.

Because I was too certain to doubt anything.


	17. 16: Down the Isle

**:) The final chapter of The Royal Treatment. Besides the epilogue. :D**

**The song from chapter 15 was **_**Wedding Night **_**by Stacey Earle. Never heard it before in my life, but the lyrics fit, so there ya go. :)**

**Oh! There's a link on my profile to the dresses. :) For those who requested it. And, once again, if requested, I'll make a bachelorette party chapter. :) Simply because it's hilarious. Haha.**

**Anyways, here's chapter 16. Review, please! :D It'll help me get the next part of the series up faster. :D :D**

* * *

><p>I hear the preacher say,<br>"Speak now or forever ho-old your pea-ea-ea-eace."  
>There's the silence<br>There's my last chance  
>I stand up with shaking hands<br>All eyes on me

Horrified looks from  
>Everyone in the room<br>But I'm only looking at you.

I am not the kind of girl  
>Who should be rudely barging in<br>On a white veil occasion  
>And you are <em>not<em> the kind of boy  
>Who should be marrying the wrong girl!<p>

Ha!

So don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out<br>Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow  
>You need to hear me out<br>And they said, "Speak now."

* * *

><p>I was shaking, though. Regrets? Doubts? Hell no!<p>

But nervous? Yeah. A whole lot.

Momma, Daddy, and Sam were trying to calm me down, but it wasn't working like they had planned originally. Sam said Seth was anxious too, so it did actually help a little to know it wasn't just me.

A part of me knew this part didn't matter. Who cares what people thought about _our _wedding? Not me.

Alex was sent out here—he's one of Seth's two best men, and Garrett is, obviously, the other one—to check up on me, make sure I was ready, and once he forced me to calm down a little, he walked back in and told everyone that I was.

So, everyone was escorted out by the ushers and everything, all the important stuff. Marie ended up being the flower girl, and Cory was the ring bearer. Jessie had said something about some girl from Denmark, but she ended up deciding to stick with my family. It made it more personal.

And I appreciated that.

When the traditional wedding march began playing, I began freaking out again. Daddy, though, simply took my arm, squeezed it for reassurance, and walked me through the massive double doors.

And the room I saw took my breath away. I didn't pay attention to the details, which I had already seen at the rehearsal, nor did I focus on the large crowd of people—most of which I didn't even know.

The one thing I focused on was Seth standing at the end of the super long isle waiting...for me. With that goofy smile on his lips and those eyes that looked happier than I had ever seen them. I could see the nerves deep down, but right now, he looked purely blissful, as if he had just seen an angel.

As if all of his dreams were coming true.

And I couldn't help but smile the same way, because that was just how it was. Yes, I was nervous, but it didn't matter, because I had waited for this. It seemed like longer than it actually was, but it was still too long.

The walk seemed to take _years_, although I doubt it took more than two minutes. Actually, that's possibly giving too much time—way too much. A minute and fifteen seconds would be a good guess, I would say, since I was walking pretty fast.

And when Daddy gave me to Seth, Daddy actually looked pleased to do this. There was no regret, no sadness. He was finally ready.

I had to kiss his cheek. I mean, call me cliché, but it had to be done. I wanted to hug him and squeal like a four-year-old. But, I couldn't do that yet. Not here.

They did the usual request for permission to let me marry Seth, and of course, Daddy gave it. Then, the ceremony itself began. It was long, because it had to be formal. It wasn't straight to the point, like I really wanted, but it was kinda nice, because when the priest began reading scripture and talking on and on about the wonderful blessings marriage brings, Seth smiled over at me.

"You look beautiful, Ari. It's not quite what I pictured, though."

I smiled softly. "Not my number one choice. Number one for this kinda thing, though."

"Ah," he murmured. "Right. That's one thing I really think Jessie wouldn't have allowed."

"I know she wouldn't have."

He nodded. "You nervous?"

"Nah," I shrugged slightly. "This part... the walk is what worried me. I can manage to say two words."

The softest laugh escaped his lips as we both continued to appear to be paying attention. "No, Ari. I meant about Rome..."

"Oh."

Of course. That was another thing to be nervous about entirely. We both wanted it, so badly. It was obvious and had been made obvious over time. If we had just acted on a whim and done it, right then and there, it wouldn't have been scary.

But by waiting...by holding back and saving it to be something special...it built up suspense and a slight pressure, because now, it had to be perfect. It had to be special. And I was worried, because how am I supposed to know what to do? I mean, besides the utterly obvious. Duh. We know how it works.

But, still. Will I feel awkward? Will everything come natural?

And I'm sure he was nervous too, with these same questions.

"Very much so," I finally replied.

"Me too," he sighed. "Probably more than I should be. It'll just be natural, right?"

"I wouldn't know, Seth," I reminded him lightly. "I've got about as much experience in this field as you. That doesn't count."

He nodded slightly, barely any at all. "Right."

I just barely tuned back into the priest in time to hear him ask, "Does anyone object to the union of this man or woman? If so, speak now or forever hold your peace."

And all the nerves crashed over me again, because I knew a certain redhead who would more than likely do anything to crash this wedding. Actually, as he paused and waited a few moments for a response, I began to be purely surprised.

She didn't do it. I had scared her off.

But, of course, as he opened his mouth and started to continue, she finally yelled out from her place in the front row beside his grandfather, "I do."

"Of course you do," I muttered bitterly.

Seth groaned almost inaudibly. "Are you kidding me?"

The priest looked utterly surprised, as did the rest of the crowd. Except the ones who knew, the ones who expected it, i.e. his family and mine.

And I have never wanted to slap someone so badly. But I wanted to slap her. Kick her. Beat her. Stab her. Rip her apart. But, of course, I would never follow through on the last two.

"Why is it that you object?" the priest finally asked, after the crowds murmurs of surprise began fading and she continued to stand there, looking like a slut in her blue version of the dress I had to wear for homecoming. You think I'm kidding? That's exactly what it was. The difference? Hers was by choice. Mine wasn't. Hers, actually, was cut worse, and she had her hair teased to look sexier than mine had been.

Yeah. She's perfect for a princess, right?

"I'm not the kind of girl who should be here doing this," Roxy continued, eyes dead set on Seth as she began to pretend to shed a tear. "But, you're not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl either. She _is_ the wrong girl, Seth. She's the wrong girl for you, for this family...for anyone! She's a terrible, despicable person. Do you really think she didn't know from the beginning what you were? What you could make her? Just imagine someone with her great power and strength on the throne of England. She'll do anything to get this. Including use you. I'm in love with you, Seth. Don't say yes to her. I'm what's right for you. What's right for everyone. This is real, magical. She just brainwashed you. I wouldn't normally do something as rude as this, but this is something I have to do. I would hate myself down the road later when she breaks your heart and becomes the worst thing for this country. This girl is a fraud, and she deserves to grow up alone. Runaway from her. Come with me. We can start a life together, and we'll let Jessie take over. She's what's best for this country. All I want is for you to be happy with me. You said if I loved you like I claim, I would let you go, but I love you too much to do that. Seth, you belong with me, not her. You belong with someone who won't ever hurt you, someone who doesn't threaten your life simply by being there with you. Come on. Face it. You're constantly in danger with her, even now as we stand here in this high security room. We all know it. I'm sorry to break it to you like this, but I had to. I couldn't stand by any longer. She confessed her plans to me after one of our many fights, and I've tried to tell you gently. She just kept getting in the way. Seth, look, I'm sorry it had to happen this way, but you can't marry her. Someone who doesn't love you or deserve you. You have to believe me, your best friend. We've known each other forever. You've known her four months. Who are you really going to believe? Come with me, Seth. Let's get away from here."

Her sickly chipper voice was clear as she said her peace, and all I could do was shake bitterly. Everything...she had twisted it all around, made _me _out to be the bad guy here. I knew it was pointless, because Seth and everyone who actually knew us knew better. Others weren't so certain. They actually seemed to believe her, but I didn't care. I would prove that wrong.

But for now...I had to get out of here. I was getting too pissed off, too eager to kill the whore. There was no way I could get married now, not here. Not today.

"I can't do this," I whispered, shaking my head slightly before turning and running back up the isle, away from here. As I passed Momma, I nodded slightly, but I made it inconspicuous, so no one else would see it. "I'm sorry, Seth, but I'm done."


	18. E: Plan B

**:D the epilogue! :D**

**The song from the last chapter was **_**Speak Now **_**by Taylor Swift. :) Mmhmm. This is it. The end of The Royal Treatment! :D**

**Don't forget. The next part of this series is called The Hybrid Saints. Why? Well, I'll explain it in the next series. :) Maybe you can figure it out. Who knows?**

**But, I'll stop rambling. Even though this is the end of this part, please review. Give me suggestions for the start of the next part. Make requests. Idk. Lol. Point is, reviews seriously give me inspiration, and it helps me get more. So, the more you review, the faster I get up the next part. :)**

* * *

><p>When I see your smile<br>Tears roll down my face  
>I can't replace<br>And now that I'm stronger, I've figured out  
>How this world turns cold<br>And breaks through my soul  
>And I know, I'll find deep inside me<br>I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<p>

It's okay  
>It's okay<br>It's okay-ay-ay-ay

Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
>And stars are falling all for us<br>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
>I can show you, I'll be the one...<p>

...'Cause you're my, you're my, my  
>My true love, my whole heart<br>Please don't throw that away

'Cause I'm here for you  
>Please don't walk away<br>And please tell me you'll stay  
>Stay<p>

Use me as you will  
>Pull my strings just for a thrill<br>And I know, I'll be okay  
>Though my skies are turning gray<p>

* * *

><p>When I rushed through the double doors, the flashing cameras didn't help anything. I didn't have anywhere to run, so I simply disappeared into the building next door. It was closed down for the wedding, but the doors were open for people to get inside and get a good view, I guess. Either way, it was empty, open, and perfect for a hiding spot.<p>

Of course, Seth _would _find me.

I sucked in a quick gush of air. "Seth."

"Ari," he smiled softly. "I figured something like this would happen. Hoped anyways."

I blinked. "You... you didn't want this?"

"No, Ari," he sighed. "We came here because you wanted me to make amends, and I wanted to marry you as soon as possible. It seemed like the only way it would happen, so I took it, no matter what price we had to pay."

"Look, all that stuff Roxy said, she—"

"Twisted everything around," he interrupted gently. "Baby girl, I know. _She's _the one who's been using me. I put two and two together this morning, when Alex, Garrett, and I were getting ready. It just kinda hit me. I know, logically, I _should _believe Roxy, but logic and reality aren't always the same things. Realistically, you're the one I trust, more than I trust myself, Ari. That's scary, but it's true. Now, what do you say we get you out of this dress, the two of us hop on a plan, fly to Vegas, get married, and have a Vegas honeymoon?"

"I say that sounds like everything I've ever wanted!" I squealed before hugging him tightly, tighter than I've ever hugged him. "Oh, Seth! Let's go! Now!"

He laughed. "We have to tell someone first. Come back inside with me. You might want to see Roxy and my grandfather. It's rather amusing. I made Roxy cry, and he's _pissed_. But, she's only crying because she didn't get her way. I wasn't mean or anything. Just told her the truth. And I think your dad loves me that much more."

I grinned. "Seth, just trust me. We can leave now. Just knowing that happened is good enough for me. I don't think things will go over very smoothly if we go in there. Not yet anyways. Just please let me snap us there. Or at least to a hotel here we can change and go. Because I seriously doubt I can snap us all the way there from here."

"If you're sure..."

***Alex***

I wanted to run after her, because I knew she was hurt by this. Not worried, because she knew better. Just hurt.

And I've never wanted to punch a girl as much as I wanted to punch her. Not even _Lindsey_, which is saying a _lot _after what all she did to my sister. This just…this was over the top.

Seth's voice stopped me, though. The calm, angry, yet pulled together tone was confusing, but what he said cleared things up.

"You say you're not the kind of girl to do this sort of thing," he scoffed. "But, that's a lie. This is exactly something you would do, Roxy. Stir up as much drama and media trouble as possible. You've done it since we were kids, and you did it from day one ever since I've been back. I'm not the kinda guy to marry the wrong girl. I'm not an idiot. I don't plan to marry the wrong girl, which is why I'm marrying _Ari_, not you. To say she's the wrong girl is pure ignorance, because she's not, in any way. She's not the stereotypical 'princess' kind of person. She's different, yes, but that's one of the _many _reasons I _chose _to love her. Well, it wasn't so much a choice. But she didn't force me into it. It just happened. She's the best person I know. Ask anyone who really knows her, and they'll tell you the same thing. Ari is an amazing girl. Simple as that. Do I think she knew who I was from the beginning? No. She didn't. I know exactly what she's capable of, but I also know she had no idea until I told her. It's not something I thought about. She's like me when it comes to the throne. Give it to Jessie. Neither of us want it. Once again, to say she would do anything to get it, including use me, is pure ignorance. She doesn't use people. That's your forte. You love my title, which is exactly what you're protesting against with her. _You _are the girl you're talking about that's the wrong girl for me, Roxy. I'm gonna say yes to her, as soon as this mess you've made is cleaned up. I will _never _stand up here next to you and even _think _about putting myself in a position to marry you. You can claim this saint act all you want, Roxy, but I'm not buying. You've used me, then my grandfather, and now you're trying to use me again. I'm not buying it, Roxy. I'm done playing your stupid games. I love Ari. The end. You're just gonna have to find some other sucker to buy into your lies, someone who actually believes them. Because I'm done with that. Am I in danger with her? Yes, but not for long. Soon, I'll be just as strong. You can't stop it, because it's happening. Who am I gonna believe? You or her? Do you even have to ask? You've lied to me all these years I've known you, and she's never lied once. Who am I gonna believe? Her. You can stop trying now. I'm out of here, off to find my bride and marry her; like I've wanted to do from the moment I laid eyes on her. Why? Because she's the girl I'm meant to be with, my soul mate. She's the girl I love, the girl who truly loves me for me. Do you? No, and you never have. You love my title. Well, guess what. I don't want it. There's nothing you can do. It's Jessie's title, and it always will be. Just like my last name, my wife...that'll always be Ari's title, not yours."

And then, he left. Just like that. He took off back down the isle, after Ari. I knew then that I didn't need to find her, because he would, and he was really what she needed right now.

Aw, man. If she had only heard that. Or saw the tears Roxy was genuinely shedding. Ah! Priceless.

Momma cleared her throat as she moved over to Jessie, as if to get her attention. It got mine too, because it was rather suspicious, especially when she leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She then, after Jessie eagerly nodded and moved over to the center of the alter, walked over to Daddy and pulled a decently small square box wrapped in shiny white paper and a lacy white ribbon. It wasn't jewelry small, though.

What surprised me most was when she handed it to _me_.

"It's from your sister," she explained, and that was all the explanation I needed. I opened it, without hesitation, and inside, I saw two things. The first thing I paid attention to, though, was the folded up piece of paper with my name on it.

I opened it up and began reading.

**Alex,**

**Hey. It's me. Yes, Ari. Obviously.**

**Look, I know things are crazy right now. This is plan B. We both know this is **_**not **_**the kind of wedding I wanted, but it was necessary. That part was plan A.**

**But we also both know that this is **_**exactly **_**what you want. And it's what Sam wants too.**

**Yes. You can put 2 and 2 together now. You and Sam are plan B. Get married. Go to Rome, like we both know she wants to do. Why wait? Alex, I've learned over these four months with Seth that we waited too long. Why wait when you know she's the girl you're gonna marry?**

**Yes. I've talked to her. She's as certain about it as you are.**

**Do what's right here, Alex. You know what that is. There's a perfectly good ceremony and reception planned. The only thing I'm sorry about is that I can't be there.**

**But do it. Momma is on my side too, and you know as well as I do that you want this. So badly. You know you love Sam. Maybe you haven't said it. ****Okay, I know you haven't. Point is, she loves you too. You two **_**will **_**end up married.**

**So why not take this golden opportunity?**

**There's not much time. If my guess turns out to be accurate, Roxy has messed up my wedding big time. So, I'm about to head out for Vegas. Maybe fly to Paris after a few days here. I don't know yet. We'll see.**

**My point is, use what I didn't. Don't let all this money go to waste. Give these people a wedding. A royal wedding, no, but you know what? You get the royal treatment anyways.**

**And Sam? Haha. Yes. I put her in that gorgeous white dress for a reason. Plan B. :)**

**You know you love me, and when you see me next, you'll thank me. Both of you.**

**Now, go get married. :) Make me proud. I'm a little disappointed that you're getting married first, but you know what? I don't even care. Have fun in Rome. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. That means it's just plain retarded.**

**Have fun. Marry her. Become the second happiest man alive.**

**I love you, Alex. I wouldn't be telling you to do this if I didn't know it would work and it was what's best. She wants it. You want it. What's the problem?**

**:D**

**Ari**

Damn that girl.

When I looked at the second object in the box, I saw a ring. Not just any ring. _The _ring I had seen when I went with Seth to help pick out Ari's. It was a big party, really. Garrett, Seth, and I all went. It was kinda fun.

Point is, I saw this ring. Looked at it. _Loved _it. It was so Sam. But, I didn't tell anyone. Not even Seth.

She just knew.

It was a white gold ring—I don't remember the exact carats, but it was pretty damn expensive, not that she isn't worth it—with a huge oval amethyst diamond in the middle. Well, I say huge, but it's really not that big. Just the right big for Sam's small hand. Around it, it has little small diamonds accenting the band, making it more beautiful. The color wasn't all that made me think of Sam. It was those diamonds around it, making unique designs and creating this truly unique ring.

When I looked up at Momma, who was crying tears of pure joy, I smiled softly and walked over to hug her, clutching the ring tightly in my right hand and the note tightly in the other. "Thank you. I know it was Ari's idea, but you helped."

"It's what's best for everyone," she said honestly. "You can thank me later."

I let her go and handed her the note so that I could go talk to Sam. When I saw her, I saw her looking not at me but out the door. Her eyes were tightened, focused. She wasn't here, not in mind. She had no idea I was thinking anything, no idea what was going on.

"Sam?"

That got her attention, instantly, and I made sure to think about something else—Ari—as she brought herself back to this room. Anyone who knew, probably Jessie too, was thinking of other things. Everyone else just looked confused.

As did Sam.

I took a deep breath before taking her left hand in mine and getting down on one knee. "Normally, I would've thought of something super cheesy and sappy to say here, something that would've made you laugh but also feel good inside, because it may sound corny, but you would've known it was true. Well, I don't have time for that. I'm just going on a whim here, following my heart...and orders. Sam, I love you. More than I should at this point, because it's kinda scary and mind blowing. I haven't said that before, but I've been in love with you since the moment I laid eyes on you. Will you marry me? Now?"

She let out a quick gush of air as tears spilled down her cheeks, tears of joy. It was a rare sight from Sam, but I took it as a good sign. She couldn't use words to answer, so she just nodded before hugging me tightly and squealing softly.

Jessie took me sliding the ring on the appropriate finger as her cue. "Okay. Well, due to some... irritating circumstances... plans have changed. We have a wedding set up here, and a wedding is what we're going to have! Including the reception afterwards! Point is, no. My brother and sister aren't getting married. Well, she's not my sister yet, but she might as well be. Instead, her brother and another girl who is practically my sister...they're going to, alright? No, it's not a formal wedding, but from what I've been told, everything is ready for them as backup. All the legal stuff. So, why not? Alright. Sam, come with me." Jessie grabbed Ari's veil and rushed her back up the isle. I was a little surprised when Sean followed them, but then I realized he _was _her adopted dad. So, he would work.

Momma hugged me tightly as the crowd murmured some more before walking over to the priest. "Let's make this short and sweet, alright?"

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

And then, the wedding march began, and my love appeared down the isle. It was a faster tempo, so they were moving even faster than Ari and Dad had. It was almost funny, but I was too happy to laugh.

"I love you," I whispered again as Sean handed her to me and pulled back her veil.

She beamed up at me with awestruck, loving eyes. "Alex...I love you too."

"Does anyone object to the union of these two?" the preacher asked quickly, eyes warily scanning the crowd.

No one did, obviously. No one knew us enough to care, except people who never would.

"Do you, Alex, take Sam to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?" he asked loudly, very to the point.

I smiled eagerly. "I do."

"And do you, Sam, take Alex to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" she exclaimed eagerly. "Yes. I mean, yeah. Definitely."

I laughed softly, and before he could finish saying, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," I was already kissing her.

And everyone was cheering, mostly out of courtesy. But, of course, our family...that was a different story.

_Aria Samantha Lawrence, I owe you one. Big time. You have made me the happiest man alive._


	19. Sequel

**alrighty. :) to clear up any confusion, yes! there is a sequel to this. :) it's already up. it's called The Hybrid Saints. go to my profile, and it should be there. :)**

**thanks for reviewing and reading and keeping this series alive. :) you guys have made it what it is. honestly. :)**


	20. Link to Sequel

http:/ / www. fanfiction. net/s/7266596/1/The_Hybrid_Saints

**here's the sequel to this part. :)**

**minus all the spaces in the link. cause it won't let me do it otherwise.**


End file.
